The Leading Lady
by Wakkamoley
Summary: It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in two short years and yet still have a will to live, and a desire to love. [Ashe x Balthier]
1. A Princess' Story

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a desire to live, let alone to love.

**Author's Note:** Hi this is my first Final Fantasy fiction ever, and the first fan fiction ever also, so if I make errors, whether grammatical ones or story wise, feel free to correct me and I'll update the corrections if I have free time.

This story is about Balthier and Ashe, though I know there are many fan fictions about this couple (Especially "Expanse", my favorite one!), I still like to write about it, so words of encouragements are welcome!

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its character so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter One: A Princess' Story

"Squads 3 and 6 are in place. They stand ready. So far the Imperials hadn't noticed a thing." A soldier announced to Vossler, who was standing on a ledge in the Garamsythe Waterway; he had a worried expression on his face.

"Then go now and hurry the others. By nightfall we must ensure all our men are in place." Vossler ordered the soldiers.

Vossler York Azelas, who had been a military man most of his life, had also been through a lot. He was a man of loyalty and though somewhat greedy, he would still protect the ones important to him. Along with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, the royal princess of his kingdom, they founded The Resistance together. The Resistance is a rebellion group that consisted of young men and women who hated the Archadian Empire with all their heart, and will take advantage of any opportunity that allowed them to destroy the Empire.

"Sir!" The soldier replied and left. While Vossler stood in the same spot, the princess approached him from behind a wall.

"Hasty, aren't they?" Ashe asked him.

"If you want to attack the Consul before we get arrested, then I guess not," replied Vossler. "Your Majesty, are you sure you want to participate in the bloody fete tonight?" Vossler asked.

"I have wanted to avenge my kingdom for two years now, have I not?" the princess answered his question with a rhetorical one of her own, "To turn back now would be too late, don't you think?"

She was determined, anyone can tell, it isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two years and can still have a will to live.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca had lived in luxury all of her life, until two years ago. Her father, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, and the king of Nabradia have matched Ashe and Nabradia's royal prince, Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia, together and arranged for their marriage.

Even though at first she opposed of her father's intention, the king explained to her it was all for the best, to have Nabradia as their close ally when both the kingdom's royalty joined blood in a holy marriage. Ashe knew that it was her responsibility to accept as she had no choice, plus she had always wanted to help out her kingdom by one way or another, and to help out her father. Having a husband wouldn't change much to the life she already had, but she worried if she will ever love a man whom she never met before in her life.

That same month the kings have arranged a banquet for the meeting of the two. The moment Ashe saw Rasler, she knew she was attracted to him right away, whether it was his innocent look or his deep yet calm voice, she couldn't tell. He was also attracted to her; he loved her delicate smile and her beautiful eyes and lips, but her sweet voice was the thing that captured his heart. The prince had been nothing but romantic to Ashe, giving her his best intentions to win the princess' heart. She liked him, and he liked her. Love sparked between the two not long after that night.

She was seventeen when she married her husband, Rasler. Her wedding day has been the most wonderful event of her life, as she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, they hope for a bright future that has yet to come. The kiss that they shared that day was magical, bonding their love together even more. She had since kept the wedding ring Rasler gave to her that day, and had never taken it off.

When she heard news that Rasler's kingdom, Nabradia, had fallen, she couldn't bear the thought of sadness that came over her. When Rasler told her that he would go and aid Captain Basch fon Ronsenberg in the battle to stop the Archadian invasion that was taking place in Nalbina, tears came down her tender, rosy cheeks.

"But we have just wedded, why must you go?" that was all that came out of her lips.

Rasler understood she wasn't fond of thoughts of her husband going into war and may never return, he then held her in his arms, whispering soothing words that calmed the girl's spirit. His words tended her soul more than he knew.

The day that Rasler received King Raminas' blessings for the war was the day she had last seen her husband. Because after that day, her heart broke as she couldn't bear the fact that Rasler had died bravely in battle, leaving Ashe alone in the world.

Ashe was a young girl of seventeen, already married, and already widowed. She couldn't help but to cry her heart out, bringing down the whole palace along with her grieves. On the day of Rasler's funeral, she took a last look at her beloved husband, sleeping for eternity inside the flower-covered casket. The same innocent look still remained on his face since the day they first met.

A week after that day, the messenger informed her that all of her eight brothers have died in battle with the Archadian Empire, once again she was brought down with tears and pain.

_This is all happening too fast, _the princess thought, _I just can't take this._

She had been so close with her brothers all her life. The princes of Dalmasca had taught Ashe how to survive in situations like this when they were alive, but now they were gone, it was too much to take in one month's time. Sadness struck and she couldn't stand the agony it brought her.

While her brothers, along with her husband, passed away, the only person left in her life whom she loved dearly was her father, King Raminas. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, not letting go that night. As the king brushed his hand through Ashe's soft hair; he cheered his only heir up. She told him he was the only family that she had left, so he mustn't die. The king understood his daughter's words and kissed her on her forehead, he told her to get a good night's sleep because he was here to stay, with her, with his beloved daughter. Ashe had lost her mother when she was a newborn, so missing her presence never occurred to Ashe. However, if Ashe were to lose her father, the man who had raised her up until now, she would not stand the agony it will bring.

Fate came to her one day, bringing her the tragic news she never wanted to hear, but expected.

"I am truly sorry, Your Majesty…" The messenger said to her. She just stared into blank space when she heard that her father had been killed, how could something like this happen to a young princess who hadn't done anything bad to her people or anyone her entire life? Was it a curse that meant to follow her? She had been through too much to grieve over another death of her family members, though she knew inside her heart had shattered. She just knew it was her duty to avenge her family's death.

Upon finding out that Dalmasca's very own leader of the army, Captain Basch fon Ronsenberg, was the one who killed her father, she was filled with rage and hatred towards someone whom she once trusted entirely. It lifted a small burden to know that Basch was executed for treason, but she was enraged that it wasn't her who took away the life of the traitor that took away her father's. Now she doesn't even know what or who to believe, she had turned from a happy, care-free princess who loved everything that had a soul, to a vengeful young woman who Fate had pushed around. She went into hiding and eventually led her uncle, Marquis Halim Ondore, to believe that she had taken her own life and gone to heaven along with the rest of the Dalmascan royal blood.

In reality, she ran away with Vossler, the loyal knight who was her only friend then. They created the Resistance movement and put many young fighters on the road to freedom, both to themselves and to Dalmasca's.

She learned in her year with the Resistance that Vayne Carudas Solidor was behind the Archadian invasion and will stop at nothing to take away his life.

"Very well, we'll enter the Palace Garden through the Waterway, provoke the Imperial Guards then break through to the Consul of Rabanastre, Vayne Solidor." Vossler resumed from their conversation about the plot to break into the palace, waving and pointing his finger at their destination as he spoke.

"Whether we will succeed or not, we are just going to have to do our best," Ashe nodded at his words, giving him a faint smile. She was happy that they will finally get to confront Vayne face-to-face and do to him what the Empire did to her family, and to her husband. Angry at the thought, the princess raised a fist to her chest, cursing the Empire under her breath.

"We shall proceed as soon as the messenger gets back." he continued.

Several hours later, the group found themselves on the surface above the sewers. Though they had thought that this banquet would leave the palace having fewer guards than usual, they were wrong. The guards were armed and ready like they were expecting the Resistance. Ashe was surprised and thought of how outnumbered they were to the Imperials. Vossler then nodded at Ashe, signaling her to go and attack the enemies. She did so with no hesitation, drawing her sword and slashed at a nearby guard with ease. It seemed the princess had grown tougher and more aggressive over her year with the Resistance.

Her eyes burned with rage as she fought her way through the guards, giving no attention to her surroundings except her enemies. Soon after, a big explosion was blown near where she was standing. Coughing and quickly rubbing her eyes clear of smoke; she looked up and notices that a big fighting airship was firing at them.

Vossler was by her side the whole time when all this happened. Grinding his teeth at the Ifrit, he looked over to the princess and said to her, "Your Majesty, this was obviously all a trap set up by Vayne, they were obviously trying to lure us out to the open for them to get rid of us once and for all."

Ashe nodded in agreement on what Vossler told her, she yelled to him, "We either retreat or we finish what we started, hurry and make a decision, Vossler!"

"It is far too dangerous for you to keep fighting, as this will only lead to a trap waiting for us at the end." Vossler answers. Ashe couldn't make out some of his words clearly, but she still managed to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Majesty, the men and I will continue from here on, you must get back to the Garamsythe Waterway and get yourself to safety!" He tried hard to yell to her through the loud noises on the battle field.

Ashe shook her head in disagreement, "No, Vossler, if I retreat, then what kind of coward am I, who can't even defend her own kingdom? I must move on if you are!" She cried to him.

"If anything were to happen to you, there will be no kingdom, so you must get to safety this instant, please, Your Majesty!"

Ashe hesitated and thought of how Vossler have done so much for her and yet she was helpless at his presence. Being in this situation, she had no choice but to accept as he was the leader of the group, though she still wanted to fight for her kingdom. "Vossler, thank you, and good luck!" she yelled to him as she turned her back and ran down to the Waterway entrance, attacking enemies in her way. Her heart filled with guilt as she looked back at her allies, fighting for their freedom, as well as Dalmasca's.

"Please forgive me, Vossler, until we meet again." Ashe mumbled under her breath.

As the princess was disappearing from his sight, he thought inside his mind, "May God be with you."

**Author's Note:** And that concludes my first chapter, this was at the beginning of the game when Ashe was with Vossler and they were intruding the palace. At this point of the game Ashe was a vengeful woman who would stop at nothing to destroy the Empire, the one who took her family's life. It seems that Ashe has feelings for Vossler in my story, but trust me, she doesn't. They were just companions in the group. Oh to those who are confused, it was all a flashback except the beginning and after Ashe found out that Vayne was behind the invasion, so hopefully you aren't confused anymore. I would start on the next chapter as soon as this one is posted, feel free to comment me guys XD!!! Criticism will only make my writing better, so don't be afraid to suggest anything, because I welcome them all. Thanks for reading!

Wakamoley (AKA Wendy)


	2. Independence

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a desire to live, let alone to love.

**A/N:** The first chapter was supposed to go back on the tragic events that happened to Ashe and explained how her life is currently. This chapter will be about Ashe's first encounter with Balthier, and it will go from there. There may be some flashback occasionally, but I'll try my best to stick with the main story.

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its character so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Two: Independence

The year she had spent underground with The Resistance had given Ashe a new attitude. She now opposes on whatever she thinks isn't going her way. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was a lady of propriety her whole life, she never showed rudeness or haughtiness to anyone, ever. She was a lady of royalty, of aristocracy, until now.

Living underground with mostly men for over a year had taught her that being nice won't help at all in a war. Ashe used to be the type of woman who couldn't turn away from a person that needed help. She felt it was her duty to help a needy person, but ever since so much had been taken away from her that year, she became lost, not knowing what she should do. Her heart was full of doubts, and of regrets.

The Resistance became the only source of family, or the closest to being a family, to her. She didn't consider herself to be their leader most of times, because they were her family, and in a family everyone gets their part in leading. The experiences that she had made her a tough woman, who was both strong and independent. Ashe did not rely on anyone to do anything for her. Therefore she did not like to take any obstacle being thrown at her, and would rather would deal with it her own way. She wouldn't let the nightmare of everything taken away from her haunt her soul again, not anymore.

A woman could gain a lot by losing everything.

Ashe had been walking for about ten minutes now; she was trying to find a way back to the streets of the run-down city of Rabanastre. With the trusty blade at her side, she was ready for anything.

Suddenly, Ashe heard footsteps of what sounded like metal armors clanking against the cement of the sewers. It turns out that a small number of Imperial Guards had followed her down to the Garamsythe Waterway when she didn't notice.

The five men in armor surrounded her as she turned around. To her instinct, she instantly pulled out her sword and put on her battle stance.

"Now we have her!" One of them yelled out.

She angrily slashed at one of the soldiers; he dropped from the ledge as a result.

"Who would be next?!" She cried. The soldiers came closer to Ashe as a group; she thought of fighting the four of them but realized that she was outnumbered.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!" The soldier closest to her yelled, making them approach Ashe even closer, forcing her to almost fall off from the ledge to the ground fifteen feet below.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Jump down! Hurry!"

She looked back down and saw a teenage boy with blonde hair who was accompanying an older man and a beautiful Viera. Ashe hesitated for one second as she wasn't sure if the boy would be able to catch her or not, but this was no situation to think. She quickly jumped down from the ledge, and was safely caught by the boy, though he slightly stumbled.

Ashe blushed as she quickly remembered that her skirt was short enough to let anyone standing below her to see underneath. She flushed with embarrassment as she looked into the boy's eyes when she was still on his arms. She wondered if he had looked 'underneath' when she was jumping down, and her face was clearly giving away her embarrassment. The boy had no idea what was happening or why the young woman was blushing terribly. He let her down and the guards came towards them, forcing them to engage in combat.

"Our ranks grow by the hour," the Viera remarked.

"And our troubles with them." the older man added.

The soldiers and the group engaged in a four-on-four fight. The group quickly emerged victorious as the soldiers were no match for them.

The teenage boy came up to Ashe, "You all right?" he asked.

"Thank you." Ashe replied. She looked at her allies to see that the boy wasn't too much younger than she was. The older man seemed like he was a little older than her by three or four years. She had no clue how old the Viera was, because she never could tell a viera's age before, and she wouldn't be able to right that instant either.

"I'm Vaan, and this is Balthier and- hey!" Vaan stopped short on his sentence as the man called Balthier was silently turning the opposite direction, trying to walk away from them. Ashe did not mind Balthier's action, because clearly he wasn't interested in her company, or was he?

"What's your name?" Vaan continued. Looking at the young man's face, she knew that he was longing for an answer. She wanted to tell him her real name. _Ashe,_ she thought inside her head when Vaan asked. However, she quickly recalls the advice Vossler gave her when she first went underground with the Resistance. "Majesty, you must remember to never use your real name, not to anyone but me." Ashe nodded at his words then, and now she must stick with it.

"Amalia." She responded, giving him the alias she had been using for the past year. "Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you." Vaan praised.

"There were others with me." Ashe informed them, a tone of sadness was presented in her voice.

"I'm sorry." The Viera replied. She was slightly comforted by the apology the Viera gave her. Ashe still didn't know her name, however.

"No…" she sighed as a sign of guilt when she left her allies up at the palace garden.

Suddenly, the magicite in Vaan's hand started to glow, giving a faint radiance.

"Huh?" he inquisitively said to his own surprise.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive?" Balthier raised one of his eyebrows when he saw the jewel glowing.

Vaan frowned at Balthier, "Don't get any idea, I said it's mine."

Balthier gave Vaan a smirk and replied, "I think the jury's still out on that one."

Ashe noticed that the stone was one of the Palace treasure, she remembered seeing it when she was a child.

"You stole that?" Ashe hissed, she wasn't really fond of thieves, at least not the ones who stole from her palace.

"Yeah!" Vaan excitedly exclaimed. Ashe gave him a frustrated sigh and looked away.

"Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us," the Viera told the party.

"If they haven't already." Balthier interrupted.

"You should come with us, rather than being by yourself." Vaan told her. She did not like thieves her whole life, to start now would be a little late. However, being in the situation she's in, she will need as much help she can get. She didn't want to bother them, but she had no choice since she did not know the ways around the sewers.

"Very well." Ashe stoically remarked and walked past between Balthier and Vaan.

"What's wrong with her?" was all she heard Vaan said, she faintly smiled because of Vaan's childish company and Balthier's witty one. She still couldn't figure out the quiet Viera who was accompanying them, though she knew that the Viera was quite a nice lady.

The party soon approached Ashe, she turned around and reported, "The situation requires I accept such help I can find, though it be from thieves." The comment earned her a squint of the eyes from Vaan. "I shall accompany you until we find my companion. No longer." She continued, resting her chin on a fist.

Balthier then explained to Vaan that unlike Fran or himself, she won't be taking orders from anyone, and will leave when she pleases.

_So Fran was her name_, Ashe thought.

"I doubt we'll find her wanting in valor, being such an upstanding member of the Insurgence." Balthier continued explaining to Vaan.

"Resistance." Ashe quickly corrected him.

Minutes later, the four continued deep into the Waterway, with Vaan leading and Fran right behind him, Ashe was the third and Balthier was right behind her.

Watching her from behind, Balthier couldn't help but make a comment about Ashe's clothing, or more likely the very short skirt she donned.

"Interesting attire," he remarked.

"Meaning?" Ashe replied, not turning around.

"Interesting attire." He repeated himself, this time emphasizing the word "interesting".

Ashe rolled her eyes in respond to Balthier's comment, _All men think alike, _she thought. This had happened before in the Resistance, where many men had commented the way she dressed. It wasn't really her fault since Dalmasca had such a hot climate. She didn't want to get all sweaty inside the long clothing when she fights, that's why she had chosen to wear this instead.

She then started to walk slower than Balthier so that he was in front of her. Balthier understood that he had offended her, he then put his hand on his forehead and shook his head, smiling.

"How did you know that I was in the Insur-err, Resistance?" Ashe questioned him.

"Seeing as how you are alone, fighting enemies to protect yourself, I can tell." Balthier replied. Ashe smiled at his words; she liked how he thought of her as an independent person. "Plus what would a citizen be doing fighting Imperials in the Waterway anyways?"

"Why are you down here in the Waterway? Is it because you came to the palace to steal?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, I am a sky pirate after all," he said, "However, I only steal from ones who deserve it."

"So you think that the palace deserves to be robbed?" Ashe gave an awkward look towards Balthier.

He closed his eyes and smiled at her words, shaking his head, "No, it's the Imperial that deserves to be robbed," he resumed, "They have taken away so much from the innocence, of the people as well as of the royals. Therefore it's only fair that we take their treasure and claim them as our own." Balthier explained, he then continued, "Of course, if you think about it, they wouldn't really lose anything because it wasn't even theirs in the first place," he shrugged his shoulder, and raised a corner of his mouth, forming his usual smirk. "Don't worry, Amalia, I'm sure that I hate the Empire as much as you do, if not more."

Ashe was surprised that even though she and Balthier think about the Empire differently, they both hate it equally. His words made Ashe feel good inside, because to her it was better to have someone whom she can share her thoughts with, rather than being alone and not have others to talk to. Loneliness was what Ashe hated the most. She was lonely once, not very long ago.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

When the party opened the gate to the Overflow Cloaca, the Mist gathered, generating heat. Ashe jumped at a fireball flying near her. Fran then put a hand on Ashe's shoulder, calming her down. "Thank you," Ashe said.

"Are you prepared to fight?" Fran asked her. Ashe nodded her head and smiled at the Viera.

The fireballs soon merged together to reveal an enemy called Firemane. None of them expected to encounter a fire element enemy in a Waterway. The battle was quick, but Ashe had bore minor burns from the battle, she took care of that as she readied a Cure spell.

To everyone's surprise, a voice called out from the upper floor, "Stand where you are!"

Ashe looked up and saw that an army of Imperials have surrounded them; Vayne Solidor then stepped out from behind the soldiers. Ashe quickly gasped and stepped up, Balthier immediately grabbed Ashe's arm, holding her back. She knew what he was trying to do so she didn't resist.

"Now is not the time." Balthier said to Ashe. She turned her head around half way and looked into his eyes, giving him a signal that she wanted to go and attack Vayne. Balthier looked at her and shook his head.

Ashe then quickly remembered that Vayne was supposed to be at the palace, where Vossler and his men were. _If Vayne is here, then Vossler… _Ashe quickly stopped on her track to try not to think of negative thoughts.

Her eyes burned with rage when she looked into Vayne's eyes, he gave her a smirk, but it wasn't like Balthier's; Vayne's smirk had full of evil intentions written on it.

The Imperials soon came down to arrest the party, and then they escorted the four to Rabanastre. They were cuffed and forced to walk in front of spectators, pointing and talking about them. Ashe couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations.

"They're the thieves who stole into the Palace."

"Is that the commotion last night was about?"

Ashe couldn't believe it was already early morning of the next day, but the most unbelievable thing was that she was mistaken for a thief. She didn't understand how the people of Rabanastre did not recognize their princess' face, but in truth, she thanked God that they didn't, because if they did it would only lowered her advantage of going into hiding.

"They think me some common thief." She complained.

Balthier then stepped back from where he was, leaning his head back toward hers, "Better than a common assassin," he replied, pointing the remark to the Imperials.

A guard then roughly pushed Ashe in front of the group, forcing her to walk. She looked back at the guard, "These people have done nothing. Release them!" she commanded the soldiers.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked her.

She turned her head to face Vaan, "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking." Ashe impatiently said to Vaan, she felt kind of guilty that she treated the boy like that, but in a situation like this there is no time for guilt. Vayne was just walking right behind her, she tried her best not to look at him, and she carried a frown of hatred on her face.

Ashe was then escorted, or rather forced, into an airship that looked vaguely familiar to the Ifrit, but it was actually called the Dreadnought Leviathan; a sky prison created by the Empire.

Ashe took one last look at Rabanastre, hoping that the people whom she just met will be okay, as well as the people of the Resistance from the night before.

**Author's Note:** Okay this chapter consists of mostly dialogues and actual events from the game (what'd you think about the skirt thing xD?). I am sorry but I have to stick to the plot as a mean of later chapters in which you will understand. There are a few cameo lines from Sex and the City xD, props those of you who can catch it (HINT: The line was from an episode when Big and Carrie first meet). Comment please!!!


	3. Rescue Me

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a will to live, and a desire to love.

**Author's Note:** WOW I was stuck on ideas for this chapter but now here it is, I will still be sticking to the main storyline. Okay so what happened so far was that Ashe just got arrested and put into the Leviathan (not the summon, the airship --), and now I will explain her story while she was on the ship. Oh, and a warning, this chapter will be super long.

Oh and to those who are looking forward to some Balthier/Ashe romance, look for it in the next chapter, because at this time Ashe barely knew Balthier, yeah, I know, so sorry guys. Well, for now, enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its characters so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Three: Rescue Me

The Leviathan was a very big airship, its structure was no less impressive than any ground prison there were, maybe even more. The sun was starting to rise at this time; Ashe looked at the sunrise from the horizon and breathed deeply.

_Someday, Dalmasca will be free, _she thought, her eyes full of hopes as she watched the sun coming up.

From where Ashe was standing, the soldier ordered her to step into what looked like a flying elevator platform. There were two soldiers that accompanied Ashe, though she paid them no attention. She looked at the large airship, hating Vayne for arresting her.

_Vossler, hopefully you aren't captured like me,_ she thought. The platform then landed inside the Leviathan, and a soldier pushed Ashe out, almost forcing her to trip.

"That is no way to treat a lady, haven't your parents ever taught you that?" Ashe hissed, making the soldiers looked at each other; they shrugged their shoulders like they had no idea what she was talking about. _Easy, Ashe, don't mind these Imperial dogs,_ she thought to herself. Ashe was then escorted through a hallway; there she saw small rooms which contained convicts and prisoners alike, their face drained of faith.

The door opened up to a room which was bright with the sun's rays shining through. Ashe could see that Vayne was standing there, awaiting her arrival, he had come on the Leviathan before her.

"Ah, the princess of Dalmasca, welcome, please listen to what I have to say," Vayne told her, smiling mischievously. She was surprised that he recognized her as Royalty.

"After what you've done to my kingdom, what is there that you want to say to me, you Imperial piece of trash!" Ashe harshly scolded Vayne, stepping up to him but was held back by a guard. She knew that the bastard could kill her any second if he wanted to, but she wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind.

"Well well well, pardon me for being so rude to you, Your Majesty, but I am here to inform you that we have captured quite a number of The Resistance the night of the fete," he chuckled.

_No, Vossler… _Ashe thought.

"We were surprised that you weren't part of it, princess," he then walked up to her and stared at her straight in the eye. She swore that someday she would rip that smirk off of his face; she then lowered her brows to frown at him.

"I was, but I had to retreat as a mean of safety," Ashe scoffed at Vayne.

"Sounds like you were being a coward, wouldn't you say?" Vayne asked her. The question had angered Ashe so much that it made her spit in his face, he closed his eyes and gave a mere chuckle. The guards next to Vayne started to come towards Ashe, meaning to take her down, but Vayne waved them off. "Fierce, but can't even stick to own words," Vayne commented her action, wiping off her saliva.

"What have you done to them?" Ashe asked.

"Don't worry, princess, I can assure you that they are 'safe' inside a prison somewhere in Nalbina, or so to speak."

Ashe knew he was also talking about the people whom she met during her time inside the Garamsythe Waterway.

"Catching that large of a batch of fish had never been easier," Vayne said, "We weren't able to capture the other leader of the Resistance, but we did manage to catch you, 'Amalia'." Ashe grinded her teeth together, the action was obvious to Vayne. However, she was relieved that Vossler wasn't imprisoned.

"Where are you taking me?" Ashe asked.

"Where else besides the capital of the Empire? I will look forward of your arrival, Majesty." he replied and turned around.

"Guards, bring her in." Vayne ordered the soldiers. "Sir!" they hastily replied and ran to Ashe to grab her arms; she couldn't help but look back at Vayne with a look of disdain.

Days have passed slowly since she first came on the Leviathan. Her prison cell was isolated from the rest, making her unable to talk to the other prisoners. The cell had bored Ashe so much for the past three days, as it did not have anything to do; a bench/bed structure was the only thing in the room, which had a door connecting to a bathroom. She was fed with food that she hated, made from raw rabbit meat and onions.

The days have gone by so slow that it made her forget it was already a week past that she had been on the ship. She continued to think about the acquaintances she made that night inside the Waterway, and her conversation with Balthier. _I'm sorry it was my fault that you are imprisoned,_ Ashe thought, _May we meet again, Balthier, Fran, Vaan,_ she paused abruptly and continued, _Vossler._

Suddenly, a guard came in her cell, "His honor Judge Ghis needs of your presence," he told her.

"What is it now? Another meeting with an Imperial dog?" she monotonously replied.

"Your stubbornness will only get your head cut off," the soldier said.

"You should mind yours first," she said, looking straight at him, though she couldn't see through his helmet.

The door once again opened to the same room that she had her conversation with Vayne a week ago. This time a figure in armor and a helmet that had horns attached was waiting for her from inside. He was a judge, and judges were established by the Empire to provide justice, but in reality they were puppets that were used in order to execute others.

"Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca," he said, his voice sounded muffled through the helmet. Ashe was furious to know that another member of the Empire knew her true identity. "I can see you are alive and well. I am aboard this ship with Vayne's twelve-year-old brother, Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, and we will see you to Archades, the capital of the Empire," he said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself to even talk to me; you are nothing but a puppet of the bloody Empire," she hissed, her eyes full of rage.

"Mind your manners, Majesty, it isn't right for a lady of royalty to talk to others like that," the Judge said, but Ashe turned to face the other way; refusing to look at him."Also, we have captured the prisoners who escaped from the Nalbina Dungeon the other day, and we have brought them aboard this ship." When Ashe heard that, she was surprised, while still remaining quiet towards the Judge.

"If you chose to ignore me, then fine, I just thought we'd let you see your allies before you are given your sentence in Archades," the Judge said, putting his hands behind his back and walked around Ashe. She still refused to face him. "It's awfully nice of Vayne to do this for you, isn't it?" Judge Ghis chuckled inside his armors.

"The prisoners, my Lord." A soldier announced.

Ashe turned around as the door opened to reveal Balthier, Vaan, and Fran who were with each other. Accompanying them was-_Basch?-_the princess angrily thought, and gave a deep gasp. Ashe was shocked at the presence of the group, but even more shocked that Basch fon Ronsenberg was still alive; she couldn't believe the person who killed her father was right in front of her face, thought to be dead two years ago.

Without much thinking, she furiously walked straight up to Basch. "Majesty-" Basch said, but was stopped when she angrily slapped him on his left cheek.

"After what you've done! How dare you?! You're supposed to be dead!" she furiously hissed at Basch, who looked back at her with a look of sorrow. If it weren't for her armless state, she would've stabbed Basch right through his heart.

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners?" Ghis asked while stepping up beside her, "This is hardly the courtesy due, the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." She ignored his words and continued to look at Basch with hatred.

"Princess?" Vaan curiously asked, as Balthier and Fran exchanged a look of confusion behind Vaan.

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the Insurgence," Ghis continued.

"The Resistance," Ashe sternly replied, while still angrily staring at Basch's face.

"His Excellency the Consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca," he said, raising one of his hands, "Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof, they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne," Ashe angrily said, turning to Ghis.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task," Basch spoke, "Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance," he continued, "It is your birthright, the Dusk Shard," he then turned to face Ghis, "It will warrant the quality of her blood, only I know where to find it."

"Wait!" Ashe quickly interrupted, "You took my father's life! Why spare mine now?! You would have me live in shame!" she angrily said.

"If that is your duty, yes." Basch answered. She let out another gasp, this time she knotted her eyebrows tightly.

"Stop being so stubborn," Vaan said, "Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed-"

"Don't interrupt!" Ashe yelled at Vaan, then squinted her eyes. The boy was annoying Ashe while she was trying to confront the traitor. There was silence after Ashe spoke; Vaan looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"What?" he slowly stepped back, noticing the magicite in his hands was glowing again.

"Vaan, that stone," Bash remarked, looking surprised.

"I-it was in the palace treasure." Vaan answered.

"Well well," Judge Ghis gave a snotty laugh, "You've brought the Stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble."

"Don't give it to him!" Ashe quickly raised her voice, as a guard held her back. Vaan then hesitated whether or not he should give the Judge the magicite. He looked back at Balthier and Fran, Balthier gave him an annoyed grunt, while Fran nodded at Vaan.

"You have to promise: No executions." Vaan told Ghis as he handed over the orange magicite stone.

"A judge's duty is to the law," Ghis said, making Ashe step up, but was held back again by the soldier. "Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."

Ashe let out a sigh; the soldier then pushed Ashe out into the hallway, leaving the others behind. She took one last look at the party and turned head, avoiding seeing Basch.

Inside, many feelings enshrouded her. She was happy to see that Balthier, Fran, and Vaan were okay, but at the same time, she was furious that Basch, the traitor, was still alive. Not only that, it seemed he was an ally with the others, which only made Ashe confused even more.

The guards then pushed Ashe into the same room that she stayed in for the last seven days. She angrily walked in and sat on the bed, dizzy from confusion.

She was mad that it wasn't her that killed Basch for treason two years ago, but then again, now it is revealed that he was alive. She could take this chance and slay him with her own hands this time, but she wasn't sure if she could.

About an hour later, her cell door was opened. Ashe was startled and stood up to see that it was Vossler and the rest. She was shocked that he was aboard this ship, wearing Imperial armors, he must've sneaked in with it.

"You are unharmed?" Vossler asked.

"Vossler! I-" she fell forward from dizziness, but was caught fast by Vossler.

"Majesty!" He said in a concerning tone.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," she answered him. Basch then stepped up to Ashe, she stared at him with a hateful look and gasped, "You."

"Come on, come on! Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Vaan disrupted her, "Penelo's still out there." Ashe didn't know who Penelo was but she was sure that if Vaan was concerned about her, she must've been his friend.

"We should hurry, they won't be long," Balthier informed them.

"We will talk later," Vossler told Ashe, she nodded in agreement.

When the party ran out from the room, the alarm goes on. "Majesty, we'll cut you a path," Basch said.

"I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor!" she replied quickly.

"Yet trust his sword we must, traitor or no, I see no other way," Vossler said, "We track back, commandeer a ship and make our escape." Ashe was confused of how everyone had turned to trust Basch except her. She let out a frustrated sigh and followed Vaan, Fran, and Balthier as they ran, leaving Basch and Vossler behind.

When the party ran out of the hallway containing Ashe's cell, they encountered Larsa, Vayne's younger brother, along with him was a blonde haired teenager of about sixteen. She looked at Vaan and smiled happily as a sign of relief.

"Vaan!" she said, running towards him and hugged him.

"It's okay, we're okay," Vaan assured her. It was obvious that this was the Penelo Vaan was talking about.

"Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry." Larsa informed them, he then looked at Vossler, "You are Captain Azelas, you will follow me. We must reach the airship before they do," he told Vossler.

He took a look at the twelve year old, "You would let us leave knowing who we are?" Vossler asked Larsa, Larsa nodded lightly, he then looked back at Ashe.

"Lady Ashe, by all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenberg were made to appear dead, is like a hidden thread laid bare." He said, staring at the two of them, "Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread, and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance, we must see it through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire."

Ashe was quite surprised at how mature Larsa was, being only twelve years old, she'd never thought that the younger brother of the evil Vayne would be the complete opposite of him.

She then nodded her head, "Very well then."

Larsa then came up to Penelo, apologizing, "Penelo, for you, may it bring you good fortune." Larsa said as he gave a blue stone to Penelo. Vaan just stood watching the two of them, rubbing his nose.

"Thanks," Penelo said. Vossler and Larsa then left the party, and they were forced to keep running to find a way out of the ship. Ashe paid no mind to Basch while they were escaping.

They were stopped on the way by Judge Ghis, who was awaiting them on the bridge. "Such a great shame," Ghis began, "I must confess I thought you the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca." The door was then closed behind them as guards came in. "No matter, for we hold the proof of your royal lineage."

Ghis then took out the magicite Vaan gave him earlier, forming a magick fireball. The fire came at the party, but was neutralized by some mysterious force. Everyone stepped back and look at Penelo, who was holding the blue stone Larsa gave her a while ago, it was absorbing the attack.

"What was that?" she asked.

"The nethicite." Balthier answered her, letting her know the stone she was holding was a nethicite.

Ashe furious ran toward Ghis, giving him a look of hatred. "Your Majesty does not disappoint. Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, just like your father," Ghis spoke.

Ashe was raged by his statement, "You know NOTHING of my father!" She yelled, knotting her brows.

The party then engaged in a fight with the Judge as he came towards them, slashing blindly. His techniques were not that good, as the party dodged most of his attacks and counter them with their own. The guards aiding him weren't so great themselves either. Ghis was soon depleted of his health, his head fell forward and he dropped his helmet, revealing his face. Vossler entered the room at that instant.

"We've secured an Atomos, come!" he told the party. Atomos were small battle ships made by the Empire.

"An Atomos? All skiff, no ship, hardly fitting for a leading man," Balthier complained.

"So I can fly it then?" Vaan excitedly exclaimed.

"Are you mad?" Fran said, giving him a look of curiosity.

**Author's Note:** Ahhhhhhhh that chapter took me so long to do!!! I hope y'all liked it because I left it as a cliffhanger. Also I left it like this because I didn't want to make it too long, therefore making it boring, and I'm sorry to those who wanted to read more. Yeah I know I still have a lot of in-game dialogues but please forgive as I still have to set my story up for later chapters. Reviews please!!!


	4. Please, Call Me Ashe

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a will to live, and a desire to love.

**Author's Note:** To those who thinks my story has so much verb tenses mistakes, well, I don't know what to say, because I tried my best to make it stay under past tense.

Well now I will seriously get into some Ashe/Balthier interactions now, so please don't be mad anymore T-T. Thanks to Shikhee for helping me correct my errors. Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its characters so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Four: Please, Call Me Ashe

As the party boarded the Atomos, Ashe seemed to have forgotten about Basch. The man whom she hated was now accompanying her on this escape. She couldn't believe it, yet there she was, looking at Basch's back, not saying a word.

Fran was a Viera so she was very keen with her senses, notably her sixth, the one unknown to Humes. Therefore, she could feel the tension that was between the two as easily as one could a strong breeze.

Since Balthier opted out of piloting the Atomos Fran was forced to be in charge, a much better decision than letting Vaan control the ship. Vaan was disappointed, and his face clearly showed how deeply Fran's remark stung. While Fran started up the ship Ashe stood next to Penelo, trying to make a new friend while ignoring the once-faithful knight.

"So you are Vaan's friend?" she asked Penelo, placing one of her hands on the girl's shoulder.

Penelo looked up at Ashe and smiled widely. "Yes, I am. I heard that you are the princess of Dalmasca, I am greatly honored to meet you, Majesty." Penelo said as she bowed her head toward Ashe. She was more nervous to speak to Ashe than a bee, and more impressed at the princess' presence than of the amazing acrobats of Rabanastre.

"Please, call me Ashe," she said gently as she lifted up Penelo's shoulders.

"Thank you, Ashe. You know, I've always thought that princesses were snobby and spoiled, but you're very different from any princesses I've ever heard of." Penelo said, grinning widely. "It is a great honor to even talk to you, because I thought you looked a lot like the princess did on her wedding day, and she looked so beautiful—I mean you, and I—" Penelo quickly stopped in her tracks, realizing that Ashe's expression had turned from a smile to a sad frown. She realized that she had mentioned Ashe's husband, Rasler. Penelo then raised her hand to cover her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Majesty, please forgive me! I swear I didn't realize I was going to talk about your wedding day! I am truly sorry!" Penelo apologized to Ashe, lowering her head.

Ashe then shook her head slowly at Penelo, "It's okay, don't worry about it, Penelo, it was a long time ago anyways," Ashe said, faking a reassurance, "And besides, call me Ashe, remember?"

Penelo gave a smile to Ashe as she raised her head and nodded lightly.

Ashe knew that it would be silly to blame anyone should they mention her late husband, Rasler, but whenever they did, it would bring back a rush of sadness inside her. She had been trying to let that go for a long time but she just couldn't, and it had been two years since he'd been gone.

Ridding Penelo from guilt involving the girl mentioning Ashe's wedding day was necessary, as she wouldn't want her feelings towards other people to become awkward just because of a mere mistake.

As the Atomos was beginning to take off, everyone noticed that Fran was driving at a very slow speed. Penelo was getting impatient and she asked Fran if they could go any faster.

"Not yet," replied Fran. Obviously Fran had a reason for driving slowly through the enemy's battle ships. "Everyone duck!" Fran commanded, and the others did so with no hesitation.

The Atomos flew past the other ships with ease, making them think it was controlled by one of their own people. Fran whispered to the group that they could rise, and as the group stood up they awed in surprise that they were safely out of the enemy's territory.

"They passed," Ashe exclaimed.

"If we went any faster they'd have noticed," Fran remarked. That was the reason why Fran didn't let Vaan control the ship in the first place, since he would go fast and draw the enemy's attention.

"A clever Viera, I'll leave you at that." Balthier said, grinning. Fran only looked back at him without any expression on her face, but Ashe could assume that Fran was glad to hear him say that. Ashe knew there was some sort of relationship between the two of them, but she didn't want to confirm it.

Later that day they were all inside the aerodrome of the skycity Bhujerba where Ashe's uncle, the Marquis Halim Ondore, resided. Ashe, Vossler, and Basch were discussing that if it wasn't for Ondore, they wouldn't have been able to come upon the Leviathan to rescue Ashe. The group was arrested when they first came to Bhujerba to look for Penelo, which was their original objective before rescuing Ashe on the Leviathan. Ondore was the one who arrested them for intrusions. However, little to his knowing, he had helped the group by letting them on the Leviathan and as a result, rescuing Ashe.

Ashe was beginning to trust Basch since he did not seem like a person who would kill her father. In addition, Vossler told Ashe that Basch's loyalty were no less than his own. Ashe knew Vossler was there with Basch the night her father was killed; she thought if Vossler trusted him after that night, then so should she.

That night the party went to the Marquis to seek his help. He was surprised that his niece, the supposed late princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, was still alive. He told her that the announcement of her death was Vayne's suggestion.

_Again, a work of Vayne, _Ashe thought. Vayne's prompt was to drive a wedge between Ashe and her uncle. Ondore suggested that Ashe stay in Bhujerba with him until the time was right since her birthright, the Dusk Shard, was stolen. Ashe refused to stick with this as she wanted to restore Dalmasca as soon as possible, yet her uncle was helpless. She was greatly disappointed.

After midnight, Ashe had decided to come upon Balthier's airship, the Strahl, to go find the proof of her royal lineage. She was seeking the Dawn Shard which was one of the stones born from the Gods, similar to the Dusk Shard. She knew that only the descendants of royal blood would be able to use the Shard, and that it would be the proof she needed to succeed. Ashe knew that she was doing a wrong thing: stealing Balthier's airship. But she felt that she had no choice and that she wouldn't be able to wait any longer to get back her kingdom.

As she was busy looking for a way to start the ship, someone walked up behind her. She did not notice since she was too focused on the Strahl's controls.

"What are you doing?" the person asked.

Ashe gasped audibly and turned around right away, her heart beating fast. It turned out it was Vaan only who was there, so she sighed and turned away.

"This is Balthier's ship!" Vaan continued.

"I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard; it's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden. I'll return his airship later." Ashe informed him while still trying to start the ship.

"Are you crazy?"

Ashe turned around again. "This is something that I have to do! Not only for myself but for all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide!" She then gave an impatient sigh. "I'll fight alone, if I must."

"You still have Basch, right? Besides, you can't just go around stealing people's ships. What are you trying to do?"

Vaan was clearly getting on her nerves, since she wanted this mission to be a secret.

Ashe stood up hastily, "I'm trying to concentrate!" she yelled.

"That's quite enough, Your Majesty!" Ashe thought she heard the voice of her uncle coming from behind Vaan. She looked over to see that it was Balthier, and he was holding a voice box device which altered his voice to Ondore's.

"What do you think? A bit over the top?" he asked, and then he turned off the device so his own resumed. "In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy," he continued, grinning as he spoke. He then turned on the device again. "I'm trying to concentrate!" he said, and it sounded exactly like Ashe. Ashe looked at him and was quite embarrassed that she was caught trying to steal his ship.

Balthier stepped up to Ashe and continued. "I'm leaving you with the Marquis," he began to speak.

"You can't!" Ashe said, sounding shocked.

"Trust me, you're better off staying here."

Ashe then looked into his eyes. "Suppose you kidnapped me instead?"

Balthier was curious; he raised one of his eyebrows.

"You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me! Is that so much to ask?" Ashe said.

Balthier still had the curious look on his face; he then thought that the princess was no less clever than Fran. "What do you have that I would want?"

"The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb." Ashe continued, clasping her hands together.

Balthier gave a low whistle. "King Raithwall, you say?"

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense," Basch interrupted, coming from behind Balthier. "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

Balthier then turned to him. "How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?"

Basch ignored Balthier as he walked up to Ashe. "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place."

Ashe knew that Basch meant nothing but good to her, so she slightly nodded her head. Her hatred for him was beginning to fade, and she wasn't mad every time she saw his face. She figured that if Vossler and everyone else could trust him, so could she.

Fran and Penelo then arrived on the Strahl. "Will you be joining us?" Fran asked, pointing the question to Penelo and Vaan.

"What, are you kidding? I don't wanna stick around this place." Vaan answered.

Penelo quickly rushed to a passenger seat and looked up to Vaan. "Then I'm coming too!" She sounded worried.

"Penelo?" Vaan asked, his face worried, both for her and for himself.

"Don't leave me here!" she told him.

Vaan sighed, knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to her again. "Of course not."

"Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing, like proper kidnappers." Fran said.

"Thank you, Balthier and Fran, for taking me. I'm forever indebted to you." Ashe said, smiling at Fran and Balthier.

"We're only doing it for the treasure, remember?" Balthier joked, but he stopped when Fran looked at him with a serious expression.

Ashe smiled at the two. She knew that now she would start her journey for identity all over again, only this time with new ambitions and allies.

o-0-O-0-o

Later that night, as Ashe was lying on her bed, she heard weird noises coming from the cockpit. She figured that since she couldn't sleep, she'd check it out.

She got out of her sleeping bunk and walked towards the control room. She couldn't see clearly as it was dim, even though the moonlight was shining brightly. Ashe tried to walk as quietly as possible and saw Balthier in the pilot seat; she tried to not disturb him.

"Trying to sneak up on me, aren't you, princess?" Balthier said, without turning around.

Ashe gasped to her own surprise, as she was caught by Balthier the second time.

"I couldn't sleep, but what are you doing here?" Ashe asked him.

Balthier gave her a slight chuckle, "Well, I'm controlling the airship in case you didn't notice," he said, this time he turned to face her.

"I thought the airship had auto-pilot." Ashe said; she knew that since she was trying to use it a while ago.

"Well, yes, but I couldn't sleep either, so I thought I'd come out to take her to our destination myself." Balthier said, smirking. "Plus, I wanted to watch the moon and stars."

Ashe smiled when he said that, because she loved watching the moon ever since she was a little girl.

"The moon is like a mother to the stars; she keeps them in on cloudy days, and lets them out to play on days that are clear, so she could watch over them." Balthier continued. He turned around to look at the sky as he spoke. "I've never had a mother figure in my life myself, so all these talks about motherhood are really my guesses to what a mother would do for their child: love and protection."

Ashe understood what he meant. "I know how you feel, Balthier. My mother died giving birth to me, so my father was the only one who I could turn to when I needed help," she said. Her face was filled with sadness,. "But, now he's gone, and I'm so alone," she said as tears were longing to escape her almond shaped hazel eyes.

Balthier got up from the pilot seat and left auto-pilot on. He came up to Ashe; he knew quite well what it was like to lose a father.

"I'm truly sorry, princess. I lost mine not long ago, before I met Fran," Balthier told her as he came next to her. "Of course, I have a new life now and I have forgotten about him."

"But what happened to him?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry," Balthier said, lowering his head.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault I asked, but I hope you are okay now," Ashe said, smiling at him. He then raised his head to smile at her, his face was half lit by the moonlight. Ashe thought that he looked incredibly handsome and kind in that moment, just like her husband. "Balthier, thank you," Ashe told him, she smiled faintly as she spoke.

"My pleasure, princess," he replied with a wide grin on his face.

"Please, call me Ashe," she said, placing one of her hands on his shoulder.

**A/N:** So? What'd you guys think about the talk between Balthier and Ashe? I thought it was cute but that's just me though xD. I know that I'm bad at writing romance but this was my best. Please review!!!


	5. Silenced Confusions

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a will to live, and a desire to love.

**Author's Note:** Okay this is like a really good chapter since Shikhee took her time to help me revise this fic, so don't be surprised if you see my usage of words drastically improve, because that would be Shikhee's, LOL.

I really appreciate that you would take your time to read and revise over this, and I am super grateful. Thanks again Shikhee!!!

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its characters so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Five: Silenced Confusions

Raithwall's Tomb was a place Ashe had admired ever since she was little, and she considered it sacred since it was the resting place of her ancestor.

Acquiring the Dawn Shard made Ashe feel reassured and renewed, yet this fleeting warmth was shattered when she saw the image of Rasler appearing before it. She had been trying to erase the painful memories of him for so long and yet he kept coming back. It was an unlikely, though not entirely unwanted, occasion. Though it be an image, Rasler's presence afforded her a great comfort.

She wondered whether if it was an illusion of her mind or if the Mist inside the tomb had created him, but she was sad to see him nevertheless. When the image of Rasler started to walk the other way she tried to hold him back by the arm—but her hand went right through him. Ashe looked down on her hand in disbelief, swearing to Rasler that he would be avenged.

Balthier stared perplexedly at the princess. He didn't know what she'd seen, but he was sure it had done much in the way of startling her.

When the party was captured outside the Tomb they were again brought upon the Dreadnought Leviathan. Judge Ghis was awaiting their arrival, this time with his helmet removed. He was seeking the Nethicite they had just obtained in the Tomb.

It was then that Ashe realized Vossler was a traitor.

As it turned out, he had been working for the Empire after the night of the fete. She was horribly surprised that someone as loyal as he could turn sides, and could turn his back on their hard-fought cause. When her father died she had learned to distrust Basch for his betrayal, but now that she had restored her faith in Basch, on Vossler's wishes, it seemed now to be Vossler's turn to deceive her. She knew that he betrayed them to save Dalmasca through a means he considered logical, but to give the Empire the Dawn Shard was out of the question. Ghis said that if they gave him the stone the Empire would permit her to reclaim her throne. However, she wasn't sure whether she could trust the Empire and their words—they gave her no previous reason to believe them, after all.

"Think on it," Ghis said. "An entire kingdom for a stone… You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange."

"And when all is said and done, your master will have another pet." Balthier interrupted, his telltale smirk replaced with a sturdy and disgusted frown.

Ghis stared blankly at Balthier, and after a while he spoke. "Lady Ashe, let us take him for the people of Dalmasca." Ghis pointed at Balthier. "Your Majesty wallows in indecision on peril of their heads!" Ghis declared as he drew his sword up to Balthier's neck, nearly cutting into it.

Balthier did not jump at his action. In fact he stood there as if nothing happened while Penelo in the back gasped and Vaan grew worried, his face tense.

"And his shall be the first to fall," Ghis told her.

"Well, at least your sword is to the point," Balthier cleverly remarked.

Ashe could not and would not stand to see another person die while she stood idly by. Even though she thought that she barely knew Balthier she still felt obligated to save him, as he was responsible for bringing her to the tomb, though her promise of treasure went unrewarded. With this in mind, she then walk up to Ghis and handed him the recently obtained Nethicite inside Raithwall's Tomb. It pained her to do so and she sighed audibly as a sign of regret. Balthier looked at her, realizing that he had made the princess give up her pride in order to spare his life. He was, of course, grateful to such a selfless gesture, yet he could plainly see that she was upset at having done so.

The judge then ordered for them to be escorted to Shiva, another airship of the Empire. The soldiers then cuffed the group, all except for Vossler.

As Ashe was walking, Balthier came up behind her. To her surprise he offered an apology for his action toward the judge, which made her gave up her ownership of the Shard.

"Don't apologize; I did what I must do," Ashe began. "Even if I hadn't, the Empire would find a way to wrest it from my hands." Ashe trailed off, looking thoughtfully at him.

"I know that, but it was incredibly generous of you to save my life like that, and I am truly grateful to you, Ashe." Balthier said, grinning.

Ashe thought that he had forgotten to call her by her informal moniker, and was somewhat heartened to realize that he remembered quite clearly that he was welcomed to refer to her by her name.

"You're very welcome, Balthier." She replied warmly. "After all, I will not just stand there and do nothing when a friend is in trouble," she said, smiling.

Balthier smiled back as he was glad to hear that not only was he an _acquaintance_ of the princess, truly a noble feat for a pirate, but a friend to her as well.

As they were walking they talked some more, idle chatter to lighten the brevity of the situation, until the group arrived on the airship Shiva. There Vossler tried to explain to Ashe what they would do once they returned to Rabanastre. He said that they would announce Ashe was alive and well, and that he would continue his negotiations with the Empire. Adding salt into the fresh wound Vossler urged Ashe for fealty, vowing that they could at least trust Larsa.

"Who are you, Vossler, to talk of trust?" Ashe hissed at him. Glaring hard at his widened, stern eyes, she then started to walk away from him.

Fran then sensed something as she quickly brought her head up, gasping. After a while, Ashe noticed that Fran was breathing heavily.

"Such heat. The Mist—it's burning!" she yelled to the group.

"Fran, are you all right?" Penelo asked in a worried tone.

Penelo and Vaan then came up to Fran, who was kneeling on the floor and fiercely panting. One of the guards that escorted them came up to Fran, ordering her to stand. To his own surprise he was knocked back by the berserked Viera.

"Hold her down!" Vossler ordered the guards. No one seemed to have listened to him, seeing how Fran was really furious and quite dangerous.

Fran curled her body in, and then broke out into screams. She even managed to break the cuffs on her wrists. Fran then jumped on the Imperial soldiers, beating them over. She was clearly out of control and no one was brave enough to stop her.

"What's wrong with her?" Penelo asked, her eyes and voice awash with fright.

"I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up," Balthier said as a soldier fell down next to Penelo, scaring her. "I just never knew how much," he continued wryly. "How 'bout you?" he asked Ashe.

Ashe wasn't sure whether to be amused or disgusted by Balthier's comment about Fran, but she was glad that now there was a chance for escape. She held out her hands to him. "I like Fran's idea. Let's get out of here," she replied as Balthier unlocked her cuffs.

"No farther!"

Ashe turned around to look upon Vossler. He then picked up his sword, baring it at the party with a snarl. "Sky pirates! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" Basch then stepped up to Vossler, prompting the dark-haired knight to speak softer, though his voice lost none of its malice. "Why do this, Basch? The struggle is futile. You must know where it leads!"

"I do know, all too well." Basch spoke plainly, standing defiant between the party and their newly-made adversary.

Ashe was greatly disappointed that even after two years of working together, Vossler had made the decision to betray her. She always thought Vossler was the only person whom she could trust in the years of doubt and confusion following Archadia's invasion, and yet there he was challenging the group into a fight. She steadied her wounded heart, and vowed to do what she must—she readied herself to fight.

It was a battle against Vossler and his guards. Even though he hit the other party members with no regrets, it seemed he did not want to hit Ashe. She knew that Vossler understood he still had the duty to protect her, so he didn't try to harm her. Giving him more courtesy than a part of her believed he deserved, she left Vossler for the rest of the group, focusing more on the guards aiding him. Ashe's fighting style had improved quickly ever since Raithwall's Tomb: her slashes using her sword were faster and her evasion was quite exceptional—perhaps the sudden, and dire, change in her situation inspired such ferocity.

Vossler focused his attacks on Basch more than anyone else in the party, but Basch was good with his spear and evasion, very fitting for a military man. Vaan took advantage of his dagger's speed to make rapid, successive hits, while Penelo was quite familiar with her rod and spells. Fran was fighting empty handed but because of her berserked state she was quite lethal. Balthier, however, simply stood there and shot at his enemies. His aim was deadly and true, and his form was agile—fitting for a marksman with a silver tongue. He only used one hand to shoot, and he never missed his mark.

Vossler soon was brought down by the party. He fell to his knees before Basch, breathing heavily.

Ashe looked at Vossler and she felt a strong pang of hurt that he was fatally wounded—and that it was because of her companions. She felt regret for defeating the man who aided her, who kept her safe from the Empire's clutches for two years. Her trust for people had been torn and tattered so many times since the war and now she was left horribly confused… And yet she still had to do what she must in order to bring back her kingdom.

Balthier then put Fran's arm around his shoulder, helping her to walk. She had calmed down considerably after the battle, now that main threat had perished. The Viera still moaned and spoke ominously of danger.

"Ashe, let's go," Balthier told her.

She turned her head to look at Balthier, but she could not resist glancing back at Vossler one last time. Ashe heard him say that he would leave the honor of protecting her to Basch. Ashe was heartfelt when she heard Vossler offer over his vows, showing that he was still loyal to her even now. She then decided against eavesdropping on any more of the conversation and turned to run outside with the rest of the party.

_Vossler, I'm truly sorry, I know you meant well for Dalmasca, _Ashe thought to herself, trying to forget her guilt.

The party then came upon a small Imperial airship. They hurried their way in, their desire to rush aided by Fran's warnings and the not-so promising sight of Leviathan in the distance, illuminated with a fierce and foreboding glow. Quickly did they discover that any airship in a nearby radius was under threat by the Dawn Shard, and whatever disquieting menace the Empire had awakened in it.

As they were flying through the thick Mist the angered Shard was generating, Penelo noticed a small force field surrounding something in the atmosphere.

"What's that?" Penelo asked.

Ashe looked closely at the object Penelo was talking about, and soon realized that it was the Dawn Shard. It flew past the Mist and was by itself in the air. Balthier knew he owed Ashe a favor since she saved his life by giving Ghis the Shard. He thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to get the Shard back just for Ashe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Balthier said, turning the ship around to get the Dawn Shard back.

o-O-0-O-o

Four days after the sinking of Leviathan and Her Fleet, the party gathered in the lobby of an inn at Rabanastre. Of the many things they discussed, they were, as ever, trying to piece together a plan to assist Ashe's quest for identity.

She learned that there was another Shard like the Dawn and Dusk Shard, and that it had resided in Nabradia; Rasler's homeland. Its name was the Midlight Shard. It was because of the Midlight Shard that the Empire invaded Nabradia; they wanted to take the Shard away from the small kingdom. _This ridiculous war happened because of Vayne's greed for power…_

Ashe then got up from where she sat, her determination flaring. "Very well, then the path set before us is clear. We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them!" Ashe declared, using both her hands to hold the Dawn Shard to her chest. "Dalmasca does not forget kindness nor ill deed done…"

Balthier looked at Ashe as she addressed them all. He had his head tilted to one side and his arms crossed tightly across his chest, his expression hard to read from an outsider.

"With sword in hand she aids her allies. Sword in hand, she lays to rest her foes," Ashe continued, and closed her eyes. "This Nethicite I hold must be _my_ sword. I will avenge those who have died," she then opened her eyes again, her eyes ablaze with resolve. "And the Empire will know remorse."

"You even know how to use it?" Vaan asked, interrupting the awkward pause following Ashe's speech.

She was embarrassed for making such a show of what was to be done, and yet she was as fretfully puzzled as the others how to begin it.

"I…" she quickly turned around, her tongue caught in a tangled weave.

Fran suggested that they should visit the land of the Garif, to seek the tribe's knowledge on the Shard's power. Ashe demanded Fran to take her to speak with the Garif, who lived beyond Ozmone Plain, urging her voice to hide her desperation.

"Not exactly close," Balthier jumped in the conversation.

Ashe turned around to look at him, feeling a surge of disgust at his opportunistic tendencies. "Compensation—is that what you want?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we? I like that," Balthier said with a rich tone, as if to gloss over the offense with his charm. "Compensation? How about the ring?" Balthier pointed straight at Ashe's ring finger, the very ring that Rasler gave to her on their wedding day. She had sworn to herself that she would never take it off, though this vow conflicted directly with her attempts to overcome his untimely death, if only to ease her heart's pain. A nasty part of her figured that keeping the ring would not help her do that.

"This? Isn't there something else?" she asked him hastily, looking quickly at her ring and feeling quite protective of it, despite its tendency to wound her with solemn memories. It was no surprise to her that she should be torn between remaining loyal to Rasler's memory and loosening her grip on what had been long since torn from her.

"No one's forcing you," Balthier said, but he also held out his hand like he was expecting some sort of payment.

Ashe sighed audibly as she set the Dawn Shard aside. She carefully slid the ring off of her finger, and handed it to Balthier. Keen was the feeling of loss on her hand, as it had been like a part of her for two whole years.

As she placed the ring in Balthier's hand, she felt regret but also a fraction of relief for letting her past go in the hands of another, if only for a while. Her hand hesitated after relinquishing the ring, fighting the urge to snatch it back.

"I'll give it back to you, as soon as I find something more valuable." Balthier told her, holding the warm ring in his hand to appraise its craftsmanship.

Ashe felt terribly confused at that moment, not knowing whether it was right to give away Rasler's ring, despite the naked feel its removal gave her. She was also mad at Balthier—he had shown one small act of kindness onboard Shiva by thanking her. She had spared his life and this was how she was repaid?

Ashe didn't want to hear anymore of his words, nor did she wish to remain in the inn's back room. As she started to walk the other way her brows were knotted as she headed for the door, wondering when, if ever, her confusions would settle into a sure answer.

**A/N:** Again thanks so much Shikhee for doing this for me, I love you!


	6. Hope

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a will to live, and a desire to love.

**Author's Note:** Okay I decided that from now on I will make a fanfic on Ashe's thoughts during the course of the game, but still adding some romance between her and Balthier. So most of my chapters will include in-game dialogues, except for the one(s) after the ending of the game.

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its characters so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Six: Hope

It was in Jahara, the land of the Garif, that Ashe learned the Garif people were no different than her at how much they knew about the workings of Nethicite.

The Garif Great-Chief had told her that ages ago, the Gods had given the Garif race the Nethicite as a gift. However, its power eluded them. Disappointed, the Gods took away the stones and gave them to the Dynast-King, Raithwall. He had used its power to restore peace in troubled times.

Even though Ashe was a descendant of the king, she could not wield the stone's power. The Great-Chief said that it was often those who desired the Nethicite whom the Nethicite itself desired.

Ashe knew that inside she never did have a strong thirst for its power.

It turned out the trip they made to Jaraha wasn't of much help since they did not get any informations on how to use the Dawn Shard. It seemed their efforts were wasted.

Later that same day, Vayne's younger brother Larsa came to the Jahara to tell Ashe about the situations of Ivalice. It seemed her own uncle, the Marquis Ondore of Bhujerba, had resigned his position to form a large Imperial-resistance group on his own. It was quite possible that he was inspired by Ashe's and Vossler's actions.

Larsa told her that the Rozarrian Empire would take advantage of this and aid the Resistance and use this aid to declare war on the Archadian Empire, also known as the Imperial. He asked her to come to the holy Mount Bur-Omisace, of which the Gran Kiltias Anastacis ruled.

There the Gran Kiltias would give Ashe his blessings and allow her to rightfully reclaim her throne, and she would use her power to stop the Marquis Ondore. Therefore stop the war between Rozarria and Archadia.

Ashe was angered at Larsa's idea. How could she help out the Archadian Empire when they had taken everything away from her, from her husband to her brothers, her father, and her kingdom?

According to Larsa, if she didn't stop the war from happening, Dalmasca would become their battlefield. Bloodshed and many more would occur on her beloved homeland, and he knew that his brother Vayne would do this.

Larsa apologized to the princess for over thinking the future. He just wanted peace for Ivalice, and to avoid bloodshed.

Ashe had to forgive the young man, as he only suggested this for logical reasons. He was really mature for his twelve years of age.

She knew she needed to follow his example and desire peace, rather than vengeance.

Later that night, Ashe was thinking about a lot of things, many of which included her giving up her quest to defeat the Empire and saving them instead. All of this is just reasons for Ashe to save her own kingdom. Besides, she thought that she would never go against her uncle, since he was trying to defeat the Archadian Empire himself.

To Ashe, anyone who hated the Archadian Empire was an ally of hers.

To her own surprise, she saw an image of Rasler appearing on a nearby bridge. She ran as fast as she could, uttering his name.

"Rasler," Ashe whispered. She continued running but stopped abruptly when the image quickly disappeared, only to reveal Vaan standing in the same spot Rasler did.

Ashe did not know what this meant.

_Why did Rasler appear again, and this time far from a condensed Mist area? Why is Vaan the one who was there? What does this all mean? _Ashe thought, her mind was playing tricks with her, she knew.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Vaan disrupted her thoughts, "Like at the King's Tomb."

"So you _did_ see him too," she said, remembering how Vaan had his eyes on the same entity that Ashe saw in Raithwall's Tomb. "But…why?"

"It's strange," Vaan answered, while his back turned away from her, and they started walking. "Before, I didn't even know what you looked like," he said, "and the prince—I barely knew there was a prince." Vaan then stopped and turned to his right to look at the scenery. "Who knows? Maybe the person I saw was my brother."

Ashe approached Vaan, "Basch told me about him," she said in an understanding tone. It was Reks they were talking about, and Basch had told her that he was killed by Basch's own twin two years ago following the Archadian invasion in Nalbina Fortress. Basch also told her his evil twin was also the one responsible for her father's death. She tried to erase the thought out from her mind.

"He enlisted, right at the end." Vaan meant that his brother had drafted himself in the Dalmascan Army two years ago. "But for what? He knew we couldn't win," Vaan said, he turned his head to look at Ashe.

"To protect something," she answered, lowering her head.

"How can he protect anything when he's dead?" Vaan said. "Was it different for Prince Rasler?"

Ashe turned her head slightly to look at him. She knew Vaan had hit a spot inside her that couldn't resist him telling the bare truth. Vaan seemed to have matured.

"Did that make sense?" he continued, "Hating the Empire, getting revenge, is all I've ever thought about."

Vaan kept bringing forth the many ambitions that Ashe had in mind two years ago when all was taken away from her. She thought that maybe she wasn't so different from Vaan at all, despite the fact that she was a royal princess and he was a street rat of Rabanastre.

"I mean, I realized there was nothing I could do," Vaan sighed quietly, "It made me feel hollow, alone." He then paused for a short second, "And then I'd miss my brother." Vaan then looked at Ashe and started to give her a smile, "I'd say stuff like, 'I'm gonna be a sky pirate', or some other stupid things," his smiled turned back to a frown, "Just anything to keep my mind off it."

Ashe had been listening to him the entire time, familiarizing herself with his feelings. All of his words were what she needed to know about how the people of her kingdom were feeling towards the war.

"I was just— I was running away," he said, this time he turned away to look at the moonlight shining on the distant Ozmone Plain. "I needed to get away from his death, that's why I followed you," he informed her.

Ashe was glad that it wasn't because of her that all these people had to aid the quest that was meant for her to do on her own. They had their reasons, Vaan had his reasons.

"You know what? I'm through with it," Vaan said as he turned to face Ashe again, "I'm through running." He looked at her with determination. "I'm ready to find my purpose. To find some real answers—some reasons." Vaan placed his eyes on Ashe once again, "If I stick with you, I think I will," he nodded his head as he spoke, and gave her a slight smile.

Ashe smiled back at him, "I wish I knew." It was the first time Ashe had spoken since she started to listen to his story.

"I'll find 'em," Vaan said, implying his purpose in life.

The two of them admired the moon's brightness after the conversation. If Ashe had known his situations, she wouldn't have been so rude towards him whenever he interrupted her in the past.

If only she knew.

o-O-0-O-o

The next morning, as the group was getting ready to leave Jahara, Larsa was there waiting for them. Ashe had made up her mind after that night.

"I will accompany you to Mt. Bur-Omisace," she informed Larsa, with her arms behind her back.

"I had hoped you'd say yes. I am glad," the pre-teen replied.

Ashe interrupted him, "My heart is not set. I still have questions," she told him, bringing her hands together near her stomach, "I hope to find answers along the way."

Larsa said that there was someone who he'd like her to meet waiting on Mt. Bur-Omisace. He told her he was an enemy but an ally at the same time.

"You'll just have to wait and see for yourself," he continued, and turned to walk the other way, leaving Ashe behind.

Vaan then approached Ashe from behind, "That Larsa likes his secrets."

"He does not mean ill by it," Ashe told Vaan, convincing him about Larsa.

"He's not bad, at least for an Imperial," Vaan said, and then he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Ashe nodded in agreement to his words. She had a smile on her face as she looked at little Larsa walking away into the vast greens of the Ozmone Plain. Following Larsa were Vaan and Penelo. Ashe started to walk with the children, hoping someday she will make their future bright, as well as the rest of the citizens of Ivalice.

o-O-0-O-o

Ashe was talking to Basch the party was getting near the entrance to Golmore jungle later that afternoon. She was reciting to him what Larsa had told her about his intentions.

"An alliance between Dalmasca and the Empire?" Basch asked as they were walking.

"Reason tells me 'tis the only course. We must avoid war with the Empire at all cost," Ashe answered him with a sure tone of voice. She then stopped walking and looked down on the grass, "Yet I fear I could not bear the shame," Basch also stopped walking to listen to the young woman. "Had I but the strength…" Ashe said in a soft tone, nearly becoming a whisper.

Ashe thought that she would not be able to live up to her father's name if she were to seek help from the Empire, or rather aiding the Empire herself. However, she had also thought that it was the only way to regain her once radiant kingdom back. She would restore its glory, and restore its sins. If only everything that was to be done were as easy as being said.

But there must've been other ways, she also thought. Some other ways that would restore her kingdom _and_ restore her proud royal family's name.

"A shame perhaps for me and for you," Basch continued their conversation, "But for Dalmasca it is hope!"

"And you can just accept this, can you?" she asked, with her head tilted to one side, and her brows knotted.

"After Vayne's ruse I had abandoned hope for honor…" Basch quickly answered her question, avoiding more distrusts from the princess. "…Yet never did I forget my knightly vows. If I could protect but one person from war's horror…" he paused for a quick second, looking at Ashe, "Then I would bear any shame. I would bear it proudly." He then turned to look away, "If I could not defend my home, what is shame to me?"

Was Basch implying his words to Ashe, she did not know. However, she still had a good feeling that the loyal knight was telling the truth.

Ashe started to walk again, "My people hate the Empire. They _will_ not accept this."

Basch followed closely behind her. "There is hope," Basch paused himself to look at the Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa playing around with each other. "Hope for a future where we can join hands as brothers."

Ashe examined the three children; they looked so carefree and innocent. Basch's remark about how the people can all join hands in the distant future soothed her, because it was clear that Larsa would be the key for all that to be possible. He would unite the Archadian Empire with Dalmasca, and then the two kingdoms would become allies, and would aid each other to make peace with Rozarria.

Ashe believed in hope, because once she had a conversation with Penelo about the subject. Penelo had told Ashe that if there is perseverance, there is hope.

**A/N:** Hopefully you all liked this chapter. I know that this fic is supposed to be about Ashe and Balthier's relationship but I just can't really see that this early on in the actual game, so bear with me as I will definitely pick up on their relationship in later chapters, whenever that might be. Please review if you had read this chapter!


	7. Discovery

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a will to live, and a desire to love.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in so long, but here it is. I also decided that now I will make Ashe interact with everyone in her party as much as possible, not only Balthier. That way it would give this story more of a realistic feel. Ahhh and okay I lied, I won't make my fanfic entirely based on the actual dialogues anymore, cuz I just think Balthier and Ashe are too cute together to have only the game scripts for their conversations!

**Disclaimer:** Okie same old same old, "I do not own Final Fantasy XII nor its characters so please don't sue." Let's get to the good stuff now shall we?

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Seven: Discovery

As the group was looking for a way to get past the Golmore Jungle, they came upon a magicked barrier. Vaan gasped as he tried to touch the luminescent blue fence.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The Jungle denies us our passage," Fran replied.

"What have we done?" Ashe asked Fran as she turned toward her.

"We? No. I." Fran answered quickly and walked the other way.

"What's that mean? How are we supposed to get through that?" Vaan tried to speak to the Viera, but she ignored him.

Balthier followed Fran and they talked about something as they walked, but Ashe couldn't really tell what it was.

After Fran and Balthier walked down a small stairway, they stopped talking as Fran began to wave her index finger to what seemed like a summon of some sort of spell. Her finger made various lights. After she was done, a hidden passage that leads into a secret area of the jungle appeared.

Ashe walked down to the downstairs' chasm, and she heard Fran saying that they would seek help from the Viera who dwelled ahead. Penelo thought that everyone would be happy to see Fran after so long, but she was wrong. The truth was that Fran was unwelcomed, an unsought guest in their wood.

When everyone went deeper into the passage, Ashe came up behind Fran; her face donned a curious expression.

"What had happened with you and the other Vieras?" Ashe asked.

Fran looked down at Ashe for a short moment, as the princess was still waiting for Fran's answer.

Fran then turned to look in the woods and began to speak, "All Vieras came from the Wood, and we had been under the Wood's care and guidance ever since. They obeyed the Wood and swore to never leave her," the tall Viera said as she stared blankly into space. "But I was one of the few that decided to go against the rules."

"And you left? But for what?" the inquisitive princess looked up to Fran.

"There wasn't much freedom in the Wood, we always had to eat the same food, practice the same rituals, and there wasn't much that we could do to entertain ourselves," Fran answered her as she looked down at her own feet.

"I understand how you feel, Fran," Ashe told her, "I, too, was annoyed by the lack of freedom when I was living in the palace." Ashe then started to follow the others into the path that the passage had made, picking up her pace.

Fran looked at Ashe as if it was the princess who knew quite well about the tall Viera's situations.

"I was foolish when I left the wood, I was young back then and didn't know any better," Fran told Ashe, "My heart desired freedom, but to compensate for that I had to give up the Wood's love for me." Fran said as she lowered her head and her silver eyebrows came down with it.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ashe spoke.

"I can no longer hear Her words, the words that would guide us Vieras from harm's way," her expression was hard to read, yet obvious at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Ashe said, she sounded truly apologetic.

"It was my choice, so this is what I get, but no more will I be bothered by the fact that I can hear the Wood no longer," Fran looked up at the woven branches in front of them, and gave a slight sigh, "Please don't mind me, and let us continue on our way."

Ashe nodded her head and followed Fran deeper into the secret passage.

Up to this point in her adventure, Ashe never understood her companions' life story unless she had talked to them personally. The things that she had found out about their life gave Ashe a whole different perspective that she had used to look upon them. She had also learned that never to judge a person before she gets a chance to know them first.

o-0-O-0-o

Eruyt village was where the party learned that they had to go to the Henne Mines to find Mjrn, the Viera Fran wanted them to see. The Henne Mines was dark and reeked of the smell of dead bats. It was also the place where many researchers from Archadia have died. The unknown entity had taken their lives, leaving corpses in and around the mine.

This was a treacherous place that might be too dangerous for anyone to set foot on, so the party had too be really careful exploring it. If anyone wasn't cast with Libra, they could step on the traps which could kill them instantly.

As Ashe was walking, she thought she heard someone scream, so she stayed back to check it out as the rest of the party continued on. They were oblivious to the fact that Ashe was missing.

She followed the noise into a deeper cave-like area. It stank in here even more than the path she was previously walking on. She knew that it was very dangerous to go on alone like this, but her curiosity just took over her completely.

When she reached a dead end, she saw nothing but a dead soldier lying on the ground. His wounds were fresh and blood splattered the floor, and one of his arms was missing. Two years ago, Ashe would've been terrified at the sight of this, but now she was so used to seeing dead people during the war, it was normal for her.

Little did she know that behind her was a hungry fiend, waiting to feed on her just like it did the soldier. Ashe was still examining the corpse and oblivious of the monster behind her.

After Ashe was done investigating his wounds, she felt some sort of heavy breathing behind her; she then hoped it'd be one of her allies. As she turned around, the creature had already started to jump toward her. It was huge and muscular, with teeth sharper than the blade she was carrying. Its claws were aiming for her throat, but quickly Ashe brought up her shield and blocked its fatal attack.

The creature was not one of the regular kinds like the rest of the monsters in this mine. This creature was fast and had an incredible amount of stamina, which were only small additions to its ferocious temperament. It could instantly kill anyone with one slap of its paw. Ashe knew she was in great trouble, but if she ran the monster would only chased after her and she won't be fast enough to escape.

Ashe raised her sword and slashed it across the creature's face, making it blind for a moment. It howled loudly as the noise echoed throughout the cave. The monster then started to bite, and unfortunately it hit Ashe on her left forearm, making her unable to continue holding her shield. The absence of the shield had made Ashe more vulnerable to this lethal creature. Ashe was hurt terribly and she tried her best to cast a quick curative spell, but the monster was way quicker than her as it raised its right paw and slapped her hard, and the momentum knocked her off the ground. She stumbled wildly and fell hard on the floor. Ashe knew that this would be the end of her life, as the monster readied itself into a jumping position. She was losing a lot of blood and she felt dizzy and lightheaded, therefore this all became a dream-like state.

Suddenly, she heard gunshots coming out of nowhere. She tried her best to regain consciousness, and vaguely saw a silhouette of a male figure behind the large fiend. He was shooting three times into its back, missing not a shot. The monster's blood splattered on Ashe's clothing, and she did not seemed to care as she was losing too much of her own blood. She then heard a loud thump as the monster fell next to her, dead.

"Ashe, give me your hand," the man said, but Ashe had then already fell into an unconscious state. She wouldn't be able to give him her hand anyways since her left arm was badly damaged, and her right arm numb. They were both bleeding uncontrollably.

She then felt something cool surrounding her, its green light had recovered her health to a certain point, enough where she could regain her consciousness for a moment. She half opened her eyes and saw Balthier's face. He was giving her a kind smile, not one of his trademark smirks.

"Are you all right, princess?" he asked her. He was still referring to Ashe as her royal station sometimes, but she didn't seem to care, because he still called her by her name other times. "We've been so worried, and we've been looking all over for you," he continued, "After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our future queen now would we?"

Ashe didn't respond, since she was still too tired to speak up. Her eyes were closed once again.

Balthier then raised his hand to feel her forehead, "My, your temperature has gone above normal, I think you might've caught a virus from the fiend," he informed the young woman.

Balthier then reached into his side pocket and pulled out a piece of white cloth. He used it to wipe the blood off of her arms and threw it on the ground. He then took out another, and this time he tore it in two. He wrapped one around Ashe's left arm and tightened it, and the other around her right arm, using them as bandages.

"That should hold your blood," he said, "Come on, let us go back to the others and we'll figure out a way to cure your disease, because I think Larsa might have some antidote with him."

Balthier knew quite well that Ashe won't be able to move, so he put his rifle on his back, and slid one of his hands behind her back, and the other under her legs. He picked her up with ease as his arms were strong enough to carry even Basch.

"Hold on now, princess, you have to stay with me until you are healthy again," he told her as he smiled.

Ashe felt comfortable in his arms. She laid her head on his chest, and she felt warm and secured. She still refused to open her eyes, as she was still exhausted from her loss of blood, and the unknown disease that made her unconscious on some part. She was still very fortunate to survive a deadly attack from a monster that strong.

Balthier was mumbling something to Ashe, but she couldn't quite get what it was in her dream-like state. Ashe didn't want to get dropped off from his arms, as they provided her great comfort and security. She wanted him to carry her for at least another hour or two. Just staying there, like a baby in her mother's arms.

When Balthier had found the other people at the camp they had set up, he hastily informed them that Ashe was injured badly, and she was also sick and wouldn't wake up. Penelo quickly rushed by Ashe's side as soon as she heard that, and Larsa came with her. Penelo then started to cast a Cura spell, focusing it only on Ashe, while Larsa searched through his bag of potions for a remedy. The children soon brought a considerable amount of Ashe's health up, and her body temperature returned to normal.

As Basch and Balthier stood there watching them, Basch turned to Balthier, "Thank you for rescuing the princess, if it wasn't for you our princess could've been dead by now. I am greatly indebted to you."

"You all did your part too, I wasn't the only one doing the search you know? I guess I got lucky and found the princess in time. And I'm glad to see someone so loyal to her like you," Balthier replied, his back leaned against the rock wall.

Basch smiled and gave Balthier three pats on his shoulder.

After Ashe had woken up, she was surprised that she wasn't in a dangerous situation anymore. She thought that all that had happened was a dream, but now she knew they were just as real as the wounds on her arms. Someone had changed Ashe into her sleeping gown, probably Penelo, who was laying down sleeping next to her and Fran.

Ashe smiled at the thought of the great friends she had made in this adventure, and she was grateful that they would save her life like that. Ashe then kissed the sleeping Penelo on the forehead for taking care of her.

The princess then thought of Balthier and how he rescued her from that ferocious fiend. She was mad at him for taking her ring a few days earlier, but now they were more than even since he bravely saved her life. If it wasn't for him, the Dalmascan bloodline would have ended in that moment, the very moment right before he shot that beast.

She thought that it'd be appropriate to go look for her savior and thank him for what he'd done. Luckily, when she got out of the tent, he was standing outside to keep guard. Balthier was unaware of Ashe's presence. She then stepped quietly behind the tall man, and she smiled as she raised her hands and covered his eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder who this could be?" Balthier said. "Soft hands, smells good, gentle? It could only be you, princess," he then took her hands off his eyes and turned around as he smiled and winked at her.

Ashe then giggled slightly and gave Balthier a friendly hug, "Thank you so much for saving my life, Balthier, and I'm so sorry for being mad at you these past days."

He then wrapped his arms around her back to return her favor, "It's okay, Ashe, you have your reasons, but me saving your life is a must, because I'm sure that everyone in the group would be glad to have the honor of rescuing the great princess," Balthier went back to using his smirk and charm to put blushes on the girl's cheeks.

Ashe looked up at him and let go of his back, "You just know the right things to say, don't you?"

Balthier winked at her and smiled, "It's my natural instincts." He let one of his arms go and left the other on her shoulder, "You should go back and get your rest, princess. By tomorrow morning you should fully recover, and only then we'll continue looking for Mjrn."

Ashe never really admitted to herself that she had a crush on Balthier, but she'd always felt comforted and secured around him. She was actually glad to see him, even when she was mad at him. Could it be true that the feelings she had toward Rasler two years ago was happening all over again, this time to a different man?

"No," she told him in a soft voice, "I want to stay here with you, because I...feel safe when I'm around you."

It took her a lot of courage to say those words, because if he would awkwardly respond, she would know he was never interested in her. Also if that was to happen, Ashe would not be able to spare the embarrassment.

However, her comment had made Balthier's jaw slightly dropped in surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"You're welcomed to, Ashe, I wouldn't mind company around me anyways, but you must still get your sleep, all right?" he told her as he playfully poked her nose.

Ashe was really glad that Balthier accepted her words. She giggled again and the two of them sat down against a wall with each other, shoulder to shoulder. Ashe then leaned her head on his broad shoulder, and began to close her eyes, while he still had his wide open to keep watch.

"Good night, Balthier," she told him. She then hugged his muscular left arm as he had his right arm holding his gun, ready to protect her anytime.

"You too, princess, may you have sweet dreams."

She knew quite well she would.


	8. Suspicions

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a desire to live, let alone to love.

**Author's Note:** Well this chapter is dedicated to Sita Silver Breeze, since she is my fastest reviewer and she is also so cool XD. If you haven't read "Of Blood and Honor", please do after reading this chapter, you will see how her writing puts mine to shame T.T

Cailin Skylark you're cool too c(:

**Disclaimer:** See other chapters.

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Eight: Suspicions

As the group gathered around Ashe and Balthier the next morning, they also watched the two sleeping peacefully side by side.

"Wake up lovebirds, it's time for us to go," Vaan told them.

Ashe awoken from her dream right away when she heard Vaan's voice. She must admit that her dream that night was the best she ever had in two years. She had forgotten that she had fallen asleep right next to Balthier, and her arms were still hugging his left arm. Ashe immediately let go and she felt embarrassed in front of the group. However, Balthier was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the situation. His head was laid back against the wall, and he had a small smile on his face. He looked even more handsome when he's sleeping.

_Balthier must've been tired from keeping guard, _Ashe thought. She then looked back up to the people who were surrounding her and Balthier. Vaan, Penelo, Larsa, Basch, and Fran were all standing around them, and their expressions were quite surprised and amused. Vaan looked like he was satisfied that now he would have something to make fun of Ashe for.

"Eh heh…" Ashe laughed and smiled awkwardly.

o-0-O-0-o

"I never knew that you two would get together like that, but I must admit, you are the only person fitting enough to be his girlfriend," Penelo told Ashe; her smile was wide. At this time the group had already continued on their way to look for Mjrn.

"No, I just…slept there because I had to thank him for saving my life, we're not…together," Ashe tried to explain, but Penelo could see that Ashe's blushed cheeks clearly exposed the truth.

"Ashe, you don't have to hide from me," Penelo said, "It was so obvious the way your head was on his shoulder, you hugging his arm, and your face was filled with happiness before Vaan woke you up."

"Penelo, I…I mean…you know…" Ashe tried to explain, but she only stuttered the words.

"Is it a crime for a princess to thank her savior by sleeping next to him, Penelo?" Balthier interrupted, he was smirking and tossed his eyes back and forth between the two girls, "Plus, she was cold, so I can't really blame her for hugging me, but I can assure you, nothing is going on between us."

Ashe was relieved that Balthier would come in and save her yet again, and this time from a nosy teenager.

"Well, I guess you're right, and it's probably none of my business anyways," Penelo said as she scratched the back of her head, "I'll leave you two alone for now, later!"

As Penelo walked away, Balthier looked down to Ashe, "That ought to keep her less suspicious for a while."

"Less suspicious of what? I don't know what you're talking about," Ashe tried to avoid the subject, but her face was still red. The color was very comparable to her skirt.

"Princess, you shouldn't have slept next to me if you didn't want the group to have all that thoughts about us, right?" Balthier asked, he still had his telltale smirk on his face.

"I guess I didn't think ahead, and because of that, I'm so sorry," Ashe told him and she ran faster to get away from Balthier and this embarrassing situation.

"I'm not," he yelled to her, he then shook his head as he chuckled.

o-0-O-0-o

As the group navigated their way through the Henne Mines, they arrived at a room filled with Magicite.

Larsa had said that this mine and the one at Bhujerba much resemble each other, and if the Resistance forces were to move, the Magicite at Bhujerba will forever beyond the Imperial's grasp.

The group then noticed the corpse of an Imperial soldier on the ground not so far from where they were standing. Larsa and Vaan ran to the corpse to examine it, and they stopped when Fran sensed something.

"Is it her? What is this Mist?" Fran said as she raised her hand to her heart, "Mjrn!" she said in a whisper, looking at the direction of a Viera walking near the soldier.

Ashe looked at the Viera named Mjrn and noticed that she looked a lot like Fran. Their skin colors were similar, and their face features were also alike. The only difference would probably be Mjrn's height and the length of her hair compared to Fran.

"The stench of Humes, the stench of power," Mjrn said, not looking at the group.

Ashe then came up to Fran, "What's wrong with her?"

"Stay away!" Mjrn said as she turned her head and pointed at Ashe. "Power-needy Hume!"

Ashe gasped and watched as Mjrn ran deeper into the Magicite cave.

The group immediately followed her, and instead of finding Mjrn there, they found something beyond what they were looking for. It was a gray dragon, hovering around his head was a ring of some sort. They knew right away that it would only be right to get ready for a fight.

The monster was really strong, and he had put up more than a good fight. He occasionally used Aero to damage the group, and he would bite also.

Ashe used her regular strategy by going in the back and attack the monster from behind. Damaging his back legs helped the party a lot, since it made the monster lost his balance and therefore he wouldn't attack so much.

Once Ashe was done with attacking its back legs, she moved on back to the front to kill it along with others. The monster was ready to cast another Aero spell, and Ashe was unaware of that. When the wind started blowing, Ashe lost her balance and fell. Luckily, Balthier was right behind her, and he used his left arm to catch her before she hit the ground.

Ashe only nodded her head as a sign of thanks to him, but she didn't say anything in order to not make the group suspicious. She then got up from his arm and continued fighting the monster.

Soon, the monster was depleted of its health. He howled before he fell down to die. Ashe was exhausted from the fight, and she began to cast Cura on everyone.

She turned back to Balthier once no one is looking, "Thanks for watching over me," was all she said.

Balthier nodded once and smiled to her words.

Afterwards, Mjrn walked up from behind a wall, in her hand was a manufacted Nethicite. Fran gasped as soon as she saw the Viera walking towards them.

Mjrn dropped the Nethicite on the ground; it rolled for a while then suddenly broke into pieces.

Fran ran as fast as she could to catch Mjrn before she fell, but Fran stopped and gasped at the sight of a creature appearing behind Mjrn. The creature's face was hidden under its mask, only two of its glowing yellow eyes were revealed.

Mjrn fell onto the floor, and Fran came up to her. As she lifted up the Viera's head, Mjrn looked up to Fran and opened her eyes.

"Is it you?" Mjrn asked. Fran nodded her head and smiled at the Viera. Mjrn then fell unconscious yet again.

It was later revealed that Mjrn was Fran's sister, and that she had left the Wood in order to find out the reason why the Draklor researchers had came to the Wood. When she had found them in the Henne Mines, they took her then and set close beside her a stone. They explained to her that the Viera is fitting for this end. The light then came from the stone, and then Mjrn had forgotten the rest.

Fran said that the same thing happened to her on the Leviathan, and that this time it was the manufacted Nethicite that drove Mjrn crazy. Larsa then immediately asked Penelo for the Nethicite he gave her. He then apologized to her for giving her the Nethicite in the first place.

o-0-O-0-o

When the party came back to the Eruyt Village with Mjrn, the Viera named Jote gave them Lente's Tear, which is a permission to pass through the magicked barriers. She then demanded for the party to leave.

However, Mjrn protested against Jote, and told her that Ivalice was changing and that the Vieras couldn't just stand and do nothing. Her face clearly shown sadness and anger at the same time.

She wanted to live freely and to leave the Wood, and did not want to stay in it any longer.

"Do not do this," Fran interrupted her sister, "You must remain away from the Humes." It wasn't clear why Fran would want to say this to Mjrn since she did the opposite thing herself. "Stay with the Wood. Live together with the Wood. This is your way."

Mjrn then began, "But Fran—my sister!"

"I am no longer of you," she said, and then she looked down on the ground, "I have discarded the Wood and the Village. I won my freedom, yet my past has been cut away forever." Fran then looked back up to her sister, "No longer can my ears hear the Green Word." There was a short moment of silence. "This…solitude, you want, Mjrn?"

Everyone could see that Mjrn was sad, "Sister—"

"No, Mjrn. Only one sister remains to you now," Fran was implying Jote, "You must forget my existence."

Mjrn then burst into tears and she ran back deeper into the Village.

"I'm sorry that I make you do this," Jote told Fran as she looked at Mjrn.

"She goes against the laws of the Wood," Fran replied, "I threw down these laws. It is better that I do this. Better I than one who must uphold these laws herself."

Jote then nodded at the other Vieras who were standing next to them as a sign for them to leave.

"I have a request," Fran continued, "Listen to the Wood's voice for me. I fear—I fear She hates."

Jote closed her eyes at Fran's request and winds were blowing around Jote. She then brought her head up as she listened.

"The Wood longs for you," she told Fran, "For the child gone from under her boughs."

Fran looked down for a second, "A pleasant lie, that," it was then Fran smiled. Fran hadn't smiled in a long time ever since Ashe first met her.

"Be cautious," Jote told her, "The Wood is jealous of the Humes who have taken you."

"I am as them now," Fran said to her sister, "Am I not?" Jote was sad because of Fran's words. "Goodbye, sister."

Fran then turned her back and walked together with Vaan and Balthier to the waiting party.

Ashe could see clearly that although Fran did not seem sad when she talked to her sister, she did become sad now. However, Ashe had thought that Fran was a much stronger and more experienced woman than Ashe, that's why she hadn't shown any sign of weakness when she's down.

To be away from one's own family is never a pleasant thing to do, after all.

o-0-O-0-o

It only took them less than half a day to pass through the treacherous paths of the Golmore Jungle, but now they were faced with the freezing cold of the Paramina Rift.

Ashe was heavily affected by the cold, but she would never admit it to others. She wanted to be a strong figure to them. However, she did not know that Balthier could see through her, or any other women for that matter, clearer than glass.

He then approached her from behind when everyone else were in front, "You're cold."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she told him.

"Ashe, you must keep warm or else you won't be able to continue through this area," he said, "Weather like this could give anyone a fever easily."

She looked at him with an impatient face, "I told you, I'm fine! Don't worry about me, just go on ahead."

Balthier did not want seem too needy, so he just nodded and told her, "If you need anything, just call my name, I will come running, I promise." He smiled at his own words and went on ahead.

Ashe felt embarrassed that she had yelled at him for his offer, but he was still nice to her, so that had relieved her a bit. It wouldn't be right for her to be disliked by any of her companions.

"I will, thank you, Balthier," she said in a whisper.

As they continued walking, Ashe had felt so cold that she was almost unable to hold her sword and shield. Her hands were numb, and the short skirt she was wearing wasn't really helping either.

Ashe just wanted to have a warm room, one where she could lay on the bed and sleep. She would do anything for that wish to come true at a time like this. She was feeling sleepy, tired, and cold. Ashe was never used to cold weather, since Dalmasca was hot and sunny all the time.

Her teeth were chattering to a constant and continuous rhythm, and the chill had ached even her bones. Her lips were becoming dry and her eyelashes were covered by snow, which had made her almost unable to see ahead. Ashe would give anything to get out of a situation like this.

Without realizing it, she had fallen down on the snow. Ashe had passed out because of exhaustion and the freezing weather. She laid there unconscious until she felt she was being carried by someone. That's when she hoped it was Balthier again. The last time he had rescued her, she felt safe and warm.

When she was brought into a cave, Ashe opened her eyes and realized it was Basch who was carrying her, not Balthier. Fran then casted a Fire spell into the twigs they had collected, warming the room up.

Ashe suddenly got up, "Where's Balthier?" she asked Basch, her face worried.

"We have no idea what had happened to Balthier. Vaan, Larsa, and Penelo are still looking for him," Basch told her.

She then got up quickly and was about to leave the cave when all of a sudden, Basch had stopped her by the arm.

"Majesty, you cannot go look for him, since you have passed out because of the cold," he told her.

"But—" Ashe wasn't sure what reason to give him for her wanting to look for Balthier. She could say that because she liked him, but that would be too risky. She knew she did not want anyone to know about their relationship.

"He saved my life before, now it's time for me to save his," she told him. Her reason was the truth that covered up a bigger one that she wanted to keep to herself.

Basch did not want to protest against that reason, since it was only right. "Majesty, it would be too dangerous for you to go on alone. If you must go, let me go with you," he demanded.

"Then let us be on our way," she said in a hasty tone.

"Fran, would you do us a favor and keep watch over the cave?" Basch asked.

Ashe was oblivious to the fact that Fran knew quite well what was happening. Her Viera intuitions were sharper than her hearing. She knew that Ashe had fallen for her sky pirate partner. The hints were as simple as the way Ashe had acted when she's around him, how she talked about him, and how she talked to him. They weren't much, but it was more than enough for Fran to see.

Fran nodded, "Please hurry back."

"Thank you, Fran," Ashe said, and then she took off running into the vast whiteness of the snow.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger, I guess? Review and tell me what should happen next! I wanna hear all of your opinions!


	9. Things One Would Do

**Summary:** It isn't easy for a young woman who had lost so much in just two short years and yet still have a desire to live, let alone to love.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update . 

**Disclaimer:** Yea…

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Nine: Things One Would Do

Basch was right behind her the whole time, watching over the worried princess. His eyes were watchful and he was prepared for any kind of trouble lurking around them. Ashe was still walking in front of Basch, and occasionally she would run, and would stop and walked again. Ashe wasn't as cold as the time before she passed out, since she was wearing a thick wool jacket that Fran gave her. She also wrapped the exposed parts of her legs with warm cloth in order for her to run without getting numb.

_If you need anything, just call my name, I will come running, I promise,_ Ashe thought about the promise that Balthier had made for her. His voice sounded honest and sincere, and it had made her feel so guilty.

She also remembered the smile that Balthier gave her. It was attractive and comely, added on by the beauty of the falling snowflakes. She missed that moment, and wished that she hadn't yelled at him just because he was worried about her. Her crush for him still remained inside her, and she was sure not to let it show around others, but somehow her actions had made it obvious to the keen eyes of Fran, and possibly Penelo and Vaan.

"Balthier?" Ashe called out, her face worried. "Balthier, where are you?" she hollered louder, and this time she looked back at Basch to signal him to call Balthier as well. She called and called, and she was hopeful that a certain sky pirate would come running her way whenever she did that.

The two searched in vain for the missing sky pirate, calling out his name in every direction. However hard they tried, there was no answer. It felt like there was not even a single soul in the shrieking wind of the snow-covered rift.

Occasionally Ashe would see a snow wolf or two, but they were never really in packs, so Basch and she didn't have anything to worry about, as long as they didn't come near the wolves. However, there were times when skeletons of all sorts just popped up from the ground unexpectedly. Basch was quick to shoot them off with his fire arrows every time that happened. Ashe was also able to defend herself, as she wouldn't hesitate to chop off any skeleton's heads coming her way.

When the two of them got farther up the mountains, there was nothing but heavy snow and the spawning of more skeleton knights. At times the Yetis would emerge from the snow and they'd try to hurt Ashe, but of course the princess was quick enough to evade and counter.

There really was no problem, until after a long while Ashe noticed that there was no sign of movements behind her. She looked back and saw that Basch wasn't with her anymore. He had disappeared, and the thick layers of falling snowflakes couldn't let her see clearly anywhere. Once again Ashe was scared; for herself, Basch, and Balthier. If only she was able to find one of them, she wouldn't be so tense and worried.

Suddenly, Ashe slightly tripped over something, but luckily she didn't fall down to the ground. She looked back down to see what had tripped her over, and found out that it was Balthier's legs. She was surprised that she had found Balthier, but fear quickly came over her when she saw him lying with his chest against the ground. Ashe immediately dropped her sword and rushed down to turn the unconscious sky pirate over. His face had turned pale, and his lips were a light shade of purple. She then took her hand to feel his face, and it was cold as ice. However, his heart was still beating when she put her ear down his chest to listen. Balthier being still alive made her feel so relieved that she felt the urge to let her tears out, but she knew she had to be stronger, and that it would be important to cure him from this state first.

Ashe then struggled to take Balthier by the shoulder to bring him up. She stumbled once, but eventually managed to make him stood up straight so that she could help him walk. She put his left arm over her shoulder, while she held on to his shoulder with her right arm. Slowly, she began to walk, but since his weight was greater than hers, it made it difficult for them to move any faster. Ashe, however, was determined, and she wasn't going to let the obstacle stop her from rescuing her ally.

Ashe squinted her eyes to look for a cave of any kind; anything that could shelter the two of them, at least until Balthier woke up again. Even though Balthier was partly unconscious, Ashe could still feel the comforting warmth emitting from his body. She tried calling his name to see if he would respond, but every time she did that, he didn't respond.

Ashe was so worried that he wouldn't wake up, so she tried walking the both of them faster. She didn't want Balthier to catch a fever or hypothermia.

"After telling me to get warm, you came here and passed out…" Ashe said to him and sighed, though he didn't hear her.

Squinting her eyes hard to look past the layers of heavy snow, she spotted an opening to a small cave. Ashe knew exactly what to do and she immediately took him and herself there, careful not letting Balthier fall.

Ashe bent her body down to get herself in the cave, while she still held Balthier's shoulder with her right arm. He was a lot heavier than her, but since Ashe had a lot of upper body strength, it was no problem for her.

She then swept away the excess snow on the ground with her left hand, and gently placed Balthier down on the spot. Ashe took her hand to feel his forehead, and it was freezing cold. She knew she better warm him up or else he would suffer from a severe cold or even hypothermia. There was, however, no trace of any twigs or the likes to start a fire.

Ashe needed to think of something quick, because the life of her dear ally was on the line depending on her actions. Suddenly, an idea quickly came to her.

_The skeletons' remains!_ Ashe thought and gasped. She then took off her wool jacket and spread it across Balthier's upper body. "I'll be right back, please stay alive," she told the unconscious sky pirate as she ran outside to the snow.

About half an hour later, Ashe had collected enough dry bones to start several fires. She then brought the bones back inside the small cave, and saw Balthier had turned back to his normal skin color. Ashe was glad and she brought her hand up to feel his forehead once more. His temperature had raised, and it wasn't as cold as a while ago.

"Hold on, Balthier, I'll warm this place up for you in no time," she told him and set down the dry bones in a small pile. Ashe then began to chant a fire spell, a small one to get this cave heated.

After the fire was burning brightly and its shades of red were reflecting through the cave's walls, Ashe began to examine Balthier's condition. She knew that in order to do that, she had to remove his clothes to get a closer look. His dress shirt was wet and cold, as well as his golden tunic. Ashe then brought Balthier's body up to a sitting position and leaned him against her chest; his head was lying over the back of her shoulder. She looked over his shoulder and began to undo the complicated laces that tied the back of his vest together. The process took so long that Ashe's shoulder was beginning to tire out. She didn't mind this, though, as rescuing him was important to her.

After a while, Ashe finally got the vest off of Balthier. She then laid him back down on the floor and began to remove his white shirt. It was so wet that it pressed tightly around his body, revealing the inside. Ashe slightly blushed at the sight of this, but she still continued to do what must be needed. She unsnapped his buttons one by one, and used a piece of cloth from her legwarmer to wipe away excess water on his upper body. He had a severe bruise that expanded from his chest to his belly button. The whole area was literally purple, and this is what probably had knocked Balthier unconscious in the first place. It seemed something like this was done by a rare game, which would have to be a really strong fiend.

Ashe noticed how bad his injury was, so she hovered her hand over the area of the bruise and began to chant a Cura spell. She focused a lot of her Mana on this spell, because she strongly wanted to bring back Balthier's consciousness.

"Balthier, please come back, don't give in now," Ashe closed her eyes and softly told Balthier. However, there was still no movement coming from him.

Ashe was beginning to get hopeless, but she knew she mustn't give up. She then went through her bag of items to look for a Phoenix Down. Luckily, she still had one left, and she quickly took it out of the bag. Ashe hastily uncorked the top of the small bottle, and she brought up Balthier's head with her left hand, while holding the opened bottle in her right. She carefully lifted his head, and placed the opening into his mouth, tilting his head back every time she let him have a sip. Eventually, there was nothing left in the bottle.

Ashe waited patiently for Balthier to have any kind of movement. Any sort of response, so she hoped. But yet there was none. Ashe was getting scared and sad at the same time. Her hopeful expression had turned into a sad frown.

"Balthier, please wake up, please don't leave me now," Ashe's voice was beginning to break down. She was about to burst into tears, but she was stronger than this. She knew that there was still hope and she shouldn't give up.

Ashe concluded that maybe Balthier wasn't warm enough, that's why he stayed unconscious. She then laid her upper body down on his from the side, and wrapped her arms around the back of his head, acting as a pillow. She hoped that this would warm Balthier up, and soon he would regain his consciousness. As she laid her head lightly on top of his chest, she could still hear his heart faintly beating.

Suddenly, Ashe felt her head being moved upward by Balthier's bare chest. He then jerked his head up several times as he coughed. Ashe immediately moved herself away from his body to let him have space. An expression of gladness took over her, and she opened her mouth to form a wide smile; one that she hadn't had in a long time.

"Balthier, you're back," she told him as he slightly opened his eyes to get a grasp at what's happening.

He looked at her with a grateful look; his mouth formed a smile of his own. He then sat up from the ground and opened up his arms, signaling the princess to give him a hug.

Ashe didn't hesitate at all when she saw his smile and his arms right in front of her, welcoming her. She quickly hugged him around his back, tightly and wholeheartedly.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there," Ashe told him as she buried her face in his chest. This was another way that Ashe used to hold in her tears.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm still here, I'm not leaving you," he reassured her as he laid his nose on top of her head, taking in the scent of lavender that lingered around her hair.

"I'm just glad you're still alive, you had no idea how worried I was," Ashe stopped smiling as she told him.

"To be worried and cared for by the great princess, to what do I deserve this honor?" he asked.

Ashe lifted her forehead from his chest, "Balthier, you saved my life before, so I'm not going to forget that," she faintly smiled as she looked at his bright brown eyes.

"But Ashe, you had saved me twice, and I owe you more than you think."

"No," she shook her head, "It doesn't matter how many times who saved who, but all that matters is that I will never let you or any of our allies be harmed, and I'm sure you would do the same for me?"

"Ashe…" he paused while he stared at her luminous hazel eyes. Balthier had held a crush on Ashe for a long time, like she did on him. Neither of them knew this fact, and they were oblivious to it even in each other's presence, until Ashe had admitted it in the Henne Mines. Balthier just wanted to hold her tight and kiss her soft, tender lips, but many times he did not have the guts to do it, as the consequences of getting in a relationship with a royal princess could be quite heavy.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "would you?"

To her own surprise, the handsome sky pirate leaned in and placed his warm lips on hers, and then he started to taste the sweetness inside her mouth. She was taken by the suddenness of his action, but the hotness of his tongue against hers quickly made her feel warm and excited inside, despite the cruel weather. Ashe then took her hands and held on to the back of his head, with his short hair running through her fingers.

As Balthier moved his mouth away from hers, she muttered his name softly. He moved his hands from her face down to her waist as his head moved down to her neck, tasting her silky skin. She moaned quietly and slowly opened her eyes halfway to look at the ceiling of the short cave. She could hear his whisper-like moans in her ear.

Balthier didn't even notice the cold and that he was half naked the whole time, because clearly the pleasure of Ashe's company had made him warmer than ever, both physically and emotionally.

Ashe leaned her head back to fully enjoy the delightful feeling his kiss was giving her, and she slowly felt his body by moving her hand up and down his muscular back. She then brought her head back up to have a taste of his ear, and she gently placed small kisses on it.

Both Ashe and Balthier felt really warm as a result of the passionate kiss. Ashe thought that Balthier would still go on, but he stopped, he knew that this was enough. He had stopped in the middle of strong affection and intensity, making Ashe longing for more. But Balthier was a smart man, and he knew exactly when are the right moments to stop in order to keep a girl wanting more. Also, the reason that he stopped was because it would be quite dangerous to go on further with a royal descendant.

"Yes," Balthier formed his usual smirk as he told her.

Ashe was confused at first, but she quickly realized that he was answering the question she had asked him before he gave her that kiss.

"Oh, I'm so glad, Balthier," she smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his back, placing the side of her head against his warm chest.

Balthier hugged Ashe back. This time, he held on to her tightly and he appreciated the scent of the young princess even more. The two spent that moment embracing each other, as if there was nothing else in Ivalice that mattered to them.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Ashe began to speak, "Balthier, did you know that I had started liking you ever since you first agreed to accompany me on this journey?"

He smiled and nodded, "Well, I had held a big crush for you ever since we met," he said. "I couldn't tell whether it was your strong determination, or your gorgeous good looks, but a certain quality inside you had made me fall for you," he continued as he caressed her lovely face.

"Maybe your charming self was what lured me to you, Balthier," Ashe said as she touched his cheek with her hand, "not to mention you are quite handsome."

Ashe was so sweet with her words; it was as if she was an entire different person when it comes to pleasing words. Her voice was even softer and gentler than ever before.

Balthier was just about to lean in and kiss the princess one more time, when a sudden voice stopped his coming action.

"Found ya, Balthier," Vaan said as he looked in from outside the cave. "What's this, you're with Ashe?" his question was both excited and curious at the same time, as a mischievous smile formed on his face. "Penelo, Larsa, Basch, come! I found both Balthier and Ashe!" he called out to them. The snowstorm had calmed down outside.

Balthier immediately took his shirt from the ground nearby and he rushed to put it back on. However, he was too late, for Penelo and Larsa already saw the blushing princess and his half-naked self sitting next to each other inside that cave. The three children were all smiling and trying to hide their snickers at the sight of this. Basch, however, put on a serious expression, implying that this was nothing to be laughing about. Whether Basch was disapproving of this or vice versa, it was unknown.

Ashe's face had turned red from embarrassment because of her other companion's presence. She finally calmed down after a while and explained to them that she had to rescue Balthier by drying him up, or else he'd suffer from hypothermia. Though her reason was true, the others already realized the supposed subtle relationship between the two; ever since that morning they saw them sleeping next to each other.

Now that the party was on their way again after getting Fran, Ashe thought about Balthier's words. Maybe Balthier would protect her with all his life, as well as rescuing her whenever she needed to be rescued. A royal and dutiful princess being saved by a carefree sky pirate; what a strange fairy tale.


	10. Determination

**Author's Note:** I'm gonna skip most of the parts of the storyline in Bur-Omisace and Miriam, don't hit me!

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Ten: Determination

Balthier felt a certain tick that greatly bothered him when Al-Cid held Ashe's hand and kissed it inside the Hall of the Light on Mt. Bur-Omisace. Yet he couldn't do anything about it. He just folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes, as well as his head. Penelo even brought her hand up to cover her smile at Al-Cid's action. Maybe she understood that Balthier must be jealous, since Ashe and Balthier just started a new kind of relationship with each other.

Ashe had thought that Al-Cid was a very polite gentleman, but no matter how many times he would try and flirt with her, the only man she'd ever like would still be Balthier. Also, the fact that Larsa held out his hand to give Al-Cid a friendly shake but Al-Cid just patted Larsa's hair made Ashe realize how much Al-Cid underestimated children. His cockiness was something she noticed, too. The way he threw his head back as he took off his glasses was so egotistical. She didn't like the woman who was accompanying him, either, as she was only there to take his things if he handed them to her. It was like he always needed a servant around.

_He has no self-reliance, _Ashe thought.

Al-Cid may be a gentleman, but his self-assured ways sure had gotten the better of him. However, she learned that both of his Larsa's goals were alike; they hoped for peace in their kingdom.

They were informed that the Archadian Empire was already making new Fleets of warships, and this time it would be the biggest force of power than ever before. This time the Empire also wanted to use the Dusk Shard as their aid in addition to the already powerful force of airships.

Without the right power, everyone could lose under the Empire and Archadia would take over the whole Ivalice, including Rozarria, Al-Cid's kingdom.

It was very inconsiderate, however, for Al-Cid to inform Larsa about Emperor Gramis' death so late into their conversation. Larsa was shocked, and his expression was emotionless. The news of his father's passing was just too much for him. Ashe felt so bad for the young man, because once, she had felt the same thing, and she knew exactly what it's like to lose a father.

When the group left the Gran Kiltias' hall, Ashe looked at Larsa one last time. His eyebrows were brought down, and he didn't bother to speak.

o-0-O-0-o

As the party made their way across the Paramina Rift one more time, this time without Larsa, the snow had stopped falling completely. This was a huge plus to their advantage, and maybe Ashe didn't need to be rescued this time. Their main objective was to reach the Stilshrine of Miriam in order to look for the sword that could destroy the powerful but dangerous Nethicite.

Ashe knew that Balthier must have been jealous when Al-Cid kissed her hand, and for that, she was glad. She knew that if a person truly loves another, then jealousy should be an important aspect of their relationship. Balthier had already proven that to her, so she didn't need to worry about it anymore.

When they had gotten inside the Stilshrine, the atmosphere quickly changed, for it was fairly hot in there. Actually, it seemed more humid than hot, and because of that, it was really tiring walking around inside this place.

Balthier sighed, "Such a humid atmosphere, and these clothes I'm wearing doesn't help at all."

"Balthier, that's what you get for wearing skintight clothes like that," Vaan remarked as he laughed.

"Vaan, all the peole here are wearing skintight clothes except for you and Basch. By the way, at least I don't have creepy abs that is exposed for everyone to see," Balthier replied, patting Vaan's shoulder as he winked at him.

Vaan just stood in silence, and after a while he looked down to examine his "creepy" six-pack. Penelo just couldn't resist smiling at him.

"Vaan, Balthier was just kidding. Don't worry, I think your abs is really cute," Penelo reassured him, and then she took him by the hand and led him in the party's direction. "Let's go, we don't have all day to stay and chitchat."

Vaan opened his mouth as he tried to speak, but he was still stunned from Balthier's comment and it made him unable to say anything.

o-0-O-0-o

"Ashe, what are you looking for exactly?" Balthier questioned her after the party had acquired the Sword of Kings, the Nethicite destroyer.

"Well, what do you mean exactly?" she asked him back.

"Do you really want to make use of the Nethicite's power? Because I saw you had failed to destroy it inside the Ward of the Sword-King."

"I just don't know what to do right now," she replied. "A part of me wants to get rid of the Shard, but a part of me also wants to use it to battle against the evil that lurks around Ivalice." She then sighed and examined the sword's beautiful designs and its sharp edges. "But I'm afraid that once I know how to use the stone, I won't be able to give it up, and therefore it would only make me hunger for more power, and…"

"It's not up to the Nethicite to decide whether or not one would turn greedy," he interrupted her, "but it is up to its user." Balthier took the Dawn Shard from inside his pouch and started to examine it. "These stones _are_ capable of turning a normal person into a power-greedy Hume, and I know this since I have seen it with my own eyes."

"The stone's power really is dangerous, I agree, but if there's any chance to save my kingdom, I should use it," Ashe said as she placed the sword onto her back.

"Don't you think there are a lot more ways that can save your kingdom without the stone's help?" Balthier put the Dawn Shard back into his pouch as he asked.

"Yes, but—"

"Difficult? That is not a problem. Remember, princess, I myself as well as every one of your allies are more than happy to help you restore Dalmasca. If there's any sorts of obstacle that might seem impossible to get rid of, I will work my hardest to make it disappear, just for you," Balthier told Ashe as he smiled.

"Balthier, you're so sweet to offer, but even though if we work hard, there might still be some situation that we require help," Ashe smiled, this time only a faint one.

"Your friends are all the help that you need, Princess." Balthier walked in front of her and he turned around; their faces were merely inches apart. "You need to have confidence, because we can do it if we try, besides, I wouldn't want my princess to turn into a power-hungry Hume," Balthier then gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he finished talking.

_His princess? Since when was I anyone's princess but my father's? _Ashe thought.

It was surprising for him to refer to Ashe by that title, but she felt that maybe their relationship had reached a point where they can start calling each other with endearing names. Balthier was always being such a gentleman towards her, anyways.

"Your princess?" Ashe slightly chuckled. "If you refer to me as your princess, then what should I call you?"

"Your prince," he plainly answered, "What else?"

Ashe suddenly turned grave. Those words that Balthier were saying were exactly what Rasler had told Ashe when he was still alive. Now that Balthier, her new man, had repeated the same words that she was told two years ago, she felt a certain sadness that took over her.

"Ashe, what's wrong?" Balthier asked, a worried expression was played across his face. "I'm so sorry if I offended you in any way. Truly, I am."

"No, Balthier, it isn't your fault. It's because of this memory that I have never been able to get rid of." She looked down on the ground, and had stopped walking. "I assume you knew that I was married before?"

"Yes, I have heard it from Penelo," Balthier replied.

"Well, my husband, Rasler, he was a lot like you. His deep and calm voice, his handsomeness, and his sweet words, they were all so similar to yours. You remind me of him a lot, and sometimes, this couldn't be a good thing."

"Ashe…"

"I have been trying to forget about him, but the memory keeps on coming back to me. Even inside the Ward of the Sword-King, I saw an image of his ghost, or rather an illusion. It's clear to me that I can't forget about him no matter what, as his death was so hard for me."

"Ashe, don't feel sad, it isn't your fault," Balthier reassured her. "Bad memories are just mere memories, and over time the sadness they contain will eventually disappear. Although sometimes it might take longer when it's someone you held dear." He used his hand to lift her chin up, "Eventually, it would no longer be an obstacle, and I hope you understand that."

Balthier's words flew by so softly in Ashe's ears. He was witty and clever, and when it came to advice and encouragement, he was even better at it. Balthier seemed like an ideal lover for Ashe, but sometimes she thought that things that are too good to be true probably aren't, or they just won't last for long. However, she wanted to give Balthier a chance, perhaps he could be an exception.

"Thank you, Balthier. You have helped me through a lot of things in our short journey together."

"It is but my pleasure, princess," he replied as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

Ashe couldn't help but to kiss him back. His company had made her feel very fulfilled and content. She took in his hot yet gentle kiss, and she desired nothing more than for him to be by her side for the rest of their journey. His presence was of great importance to her, and if anything were to happen to him, she wouldn't be able to bear the agony. Rasler was her first experience of love, but before their love had gotten any farther, he had already passed away. Ashe hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen to Balthier. It just couldn't.

"It is also mine, my dear prince," she said as she smiled.

o-0-O-0-o

When the party fought and talked their way out of the Stilshrine of Miriam, they noticed a lot of Imperial airships were going in Mt. Bur-Omisace's direction. Fran quickly informed the party of the smoke coming from the mountain.

The group rushed their way across the Rift once again, and they arrived at Bur-Omisace no later than an hour later. Tired though they might've been, but seeing the sight of the refugee's camps destroyed, it had fueled the party into anger and thus giving them strength.

They quickly made their way into the Hall of the Light at the top of the mountain, and inside, dead and injured soldiers laid everywhere. The hall was also in ruins. Judge Bergan was standing where the Gran Kiltias had once stood. Behind him was the dead corpse of the Gran Kiltias. Ashe as well as everyone gasped in surprise.

Bergan demanded that Ashe give him the Sword of King, and if anyone resisted they would suffer the consequences.

As he spoke, the creature that had appeared behind Mjrn inside the Henne Mines appeared again, this time behind Bergan's back. Afterwards, Mist was flowing rapidly from his armored body. Fran figured that Bergan was holding a stone that controlled him as it did Mjrn.

Bergan then went on about how Dalmasca should forever be erased from Ivalice, making Vayne the new Dynast-King. After his long speech, he took both of his swords and came for the party. A battle was sure to be taken place.

Bergan was strong, and he put up much more of a fight than Ghis did. His strength was inhuman, and his techniques were fitting for an Imperial Judge; fast and strong.

Ashe tried not to get hit by his big swords, but they were unavoidable. It would hurt a lot to be caught by Bergan's blades. She was hit by one of it and fell back, but luckily Balthier was quick to catch her as she fell. He then casted a Curaga spell on her wound.

"Ashe, stay close by me, and I'll be sure you won't get hurt," he told her as she gazed at him in his arm.

She nodded once, and changed her weapon from the Sword of Kings to a crossbow. "This way I can damage him from back here," Ashe said while Balthier nodded and shot Bergan in his chest.

Basch was skillful with his katana, and he was able to deal multiple combos easily. Vaan was quick and elusive with his dagger, as always. Penelo was the strongest in the group since she had equipped herself with the Zodiac Spear this time. She was also a master at white magick unlike any of the other party members. Fran always stayed true to her weapon, the bow. Her shots were exact and she was always quick to pull out her Assassin's Arrows one after another.

Balthier, Fran, and Ashe stayed in the back row and attacked Bergan by shooting at him, while Vaan, Penelo, and Basch stayed near Bergan to damage him directly.

Ashe steadied herself and aimed at Bergan's head. She waited for the right moment to releaser her deadly bolt. Bergan was still busy with the other three, so he never noticed her.

As she released her trigger, the bolt went straight for his head, he stumbled backward and screamed loudly as his demon power came rushing out of him. He then fell to the floor and died a quick death.

Ashe dropped her crossbow and went to examine the Gran Kiltias. She was very disappointed to find that he was dead, and there was not a single breath left in him.

_If only we could've come sooner,_ Ashe thought regrettably.

After examining the dead judge, Balthier informed everyone that Bergan set his every bone about with Manucfacted Nethicite.

Penelo gasped quickly as she wondered what had happened to Larsa, but Al-Cid came in one more time to tell everyone that the little Emperor-in-waiting was taken back to Archadia by Judge Gabranth.

Basch's brows knotted together as soon as he heard the name. The loyal knight was still unable to forgive his twin brother for what he did to him. Sibling rivalries sometimes could be the worst.

As his female servant set him down on the ground, the injured Al-Cid continued explaining what had happened. It turned out Judge Bergan flew into a rage, killing every guard in the Hall of Light, and Al-Cid was left to fend for himself, which didn't turn out so well.

Al-Cid wanted Ashe to come with him to Rozarria, so that she could convince the Archadia Empire to not start the war.

Ashe just couldn't accept his request, as she still had much errand to do, and she would never convince the Empire to do anything, unless it was Larsa. However, Larsa was still powerless; he wouldn't be able to stop anything unless he was throne the new Emperor.

Ashe knew that she needed to destroy the Dusk Shard using her Sword of Kings, and in order to find it, she would have to travel to Archades, the capital of Archadia. Balthier suggested that it was hidden inside the Draklor's Laboratory, the very same place that created the Manufacted Nethicite.

Ashe wanted to leave for Archades at once, and since she didn't heed Al-Cid's request, she only bid him luck. Al-Cid gave Ashe a final message from Larsa as he bid his goodbye.

"The difference between our two lands will fade before the shared dream of men."

Ashe didn't quite understand what Larsa meant by this at first, but then it all became clear to her: there would definitely be peace before every single person in Ivalice even dream of peace.

As Al-Cid left, Ashe looked back at her allies. They were all determined to bring this nightmare of the Imperial to an end. It was time for them to bring the old, peaceful Ivalice back.

Ashe felt a definite belief that somehow, she would win this battle for peace against the Empire, no matter how long and dangerous the road would be.


	11. In the City

**Author's Note:** The necklace I described can be seen here: http://www(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/deviation/37839295/?qo4&qnecklace&qhboost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5

That necklace is so beautiful and elegant, I just love it!

**The Leading Lady**

Author: Wakamoley

Chapter Eleven: In the City

The trip going back from Mt. Bur-Omisace took long hours of fighting and running, and occasionally chocobo-riding. There were no airships nearby, so flying one wasn't an option. However, once the party got back to Rabanastre, everyone was excited again.

"Finally!" Vaan exclaimed. "I haven't been in Rabanastre in so long!" he said as the group arrived at the Rabanastre South Gate. Vaan stretched his arms out and wove his hands together behind his head.

"I think that goes for all of us, Vaan," Penelo told him as she walked up to him and grinned.

Ashe felt certain happiness inside her when she walked into her home city. It was so familiar yet strange at the same time.

Fran was talking to her the whole time, and Ashe discovered many things about her and Balthier. Apparently Fran met Balthier when he was seventeen years old, and they traveled through Ivalice together ever since. Fran didn't say anything about why, however, as that was still a secret for only her and Balthier to know.

Ashe felt jealous; not because of Fran's looks compared to hers in the eyes of Balthier, but because Balthier and Fran shared even more secrets than he and Ashe does. She wasn't sure now if the sky pirate would commit to only one woman that easily, even though Fran might not be his love interest. She then thought that Balthier and Fran were sky pirate partners for a very long time, so it's only normal for them to share deep secrets.

The party arrived at the market place, and they split up into groups of two and went shopping. Balthier and Basch went looking for new armors and weapons, Penelo and Vaan went to the item shop, while Ashe and Fran went to look for magicks and technicks. From then Ashe and Fran talked some more, this time Balthier was their main subject.

"I know that sky pirates don't commit that easily, but is this true for Balthier, too?" Ashe asked Fran.

"You must understand that we sky pirates fly around Ivalice freely, and we don't stay in one place only," Fran started, "Balthier has had many relationships before you, but I must say that they didn't last long at all. After all, Balthier is a young man, and it's not really easy to commit to one woman at his age."

"I understand," Ashe replied, "but couldn't I be an exception to him?"

"Actually, since you're royalty, the chances of a long-lasting relationship might be very little. Balthier loves his freedom, and what if you were to become queen? What would happen to you two then?"

"That's true, and I understand that part," Ashe told her, and she now started to feel a little disappointed, as she loved Balthier really much. "But, if our love endures during this journey together, wouldn't he change his mind?"

"It's probable, and maybe it would really happen," Fran told her, "but you must know, that most of his relationships usually ended after one night of love and passion and it's good bye between the two the next day."

"Oh…" Ashe started, and now her feelings towards Balthier were changing. She still loved him, but what Fran said had made her think over their relationship. "But that's normal for a male sky pirate, right?"

"Yes, it is," Fran said. "When we first met, Balthier tried to come on to me with his charms, but of course I rejected him," Fran smiled as she spoke, and Ashe laughed at her words. "I try not to get involved in a Hume-Viera relationship, because I'm probably old and wise enough to be anyone's grandmother in these streets, not just Balthier."

Ashe laughed again; she never thought Fran could be this funny, as the Viera always seemed so stoic and serious in their journey.

"So you never were in a love relationship with Balthier, Fran?" Ashe questioned the tall Viera.

"No," Fran replied, "and that was a long time ago that he tried to charm me, now we're just really close partners and friends that travel together in the skies of Ivalice."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," Ashe told her as she smiled, knowing that the beautiful Viera was never a lover with her man, Balthier.

"I understand you love him, Ashe, but just don't love him too much," Fran told her, this time her face was serious again, "I've seen him made a lot of girls the happiest women on Ivalice, but after their night of passionate love, they're nothing but strangers. Hopefully he won't do that to you."

"I really hope so too, and thank you so much for telling me this, Fran," Ashe said.

Fran nodded, "Love him if you want, but just don't rush or go too fast with each other. Ashe, I trust that you are capable of changing the way Balthier sees women, and hopefully soon, he would settle down and start a family of his own."

"But," Ashe spoke, "Won't you miss him as your sky pirate partner?"

Fran smiled softly and turned to her, "I've been traveling alone for a long time before I even met Balthier. I'm sure I'll be okay without his company." Fran then turned to look at the sign of the magick shop. "Besides, his happiness is important to me, and every time he broke up with a woman, he certainly was never happy, until he finds another one to replace her."

Ashe understood her, and she felt that Fran was such a good person to care for her friend like that, Ashe had never doubted the Viera, and she was right not to.

"Look, Ashe, there's the magick shop, let's go buy new spells before the shop closes at night," Fran suggested, and Ashe nodded in agreement.

"Fran?" Ashe said.

Fran turned around as she wore a curious look on her face.

"Thank you so much."

Fran then smiled faintly and nodded at the princess' words.

o-0-O-0-o

That night, the party decided to rest inside an inn somewhere in the Bazaar. Everyone rented their own room, but Balthier had paid for Ashe's room. She smiled at this, and gave him a quick smooch on his cheek.

"Your girlfriend is lucky to have a generous gentleman like you as her boyfriend," the innkeeper commented, smiling at the two.

"Well, I'm lucky that I have such a beautiful woman like her as my girlfriend," he replied, giving the innkeeper a cocky smirk.

Ashe blushed slightly at his words, and she heard the innkeeper laughing to with Balthier.

"Balthier, stop using your charming tongue everywhere we go," Ashe said as she smiled.

"I'm only telling the truth, Ashe," he told her with the cocky look still on his face.

"Would y'all two stop flirting and go to your rooms already?" Vaan smiled as he teased the two. "Everyone is tired and I would like to have my turn at renting a room here."

"Vaan, you're just jealous because you'll never be as gentleman-like as Balthier," Penelo told him, "I don't see you renting a room for me now do I?" she asked and smiled mischievously.

"Fine! You want a room, Penelo? I'll rent you a room, then, let's see if I will be as charming as our sky pirate here." Vaan said jokingly.

"Vaan, you have a long way to go until you are as charming and handsome as I am," Balthier started, his cockiness was written all over his face.

"We'll see about that, Balthier," Vaan then laughed.

"Vaan, just rent me a room already!" Penelo then slapped him lightly on his arm and grinned. "We don't have all night you know?"

Balthier then took Ashe's left hand in his right and walked towards the stairs. He then ruffled Vaan's blond hair before he and Ashe disappeared from everyone's sights.

"Good luck with your girl, Vaan," Balthier told Vaan as he smiled.

o-0-O-0-o

Ashe finally changed into her usual white nightgown after she took a hot and long shower. She felt so relieved after a tiring day, and now she can finally relax and enjoy herself.

As she lay on her bed, she began to close her eyes. However, sleep was unable to come. Her mind was filled with thoughts about Balthier with other women. Ashe really hoped that her relationship with Balthier could still be there after the quest for her throne ended, and wouldn't just disappear so easily.

Feeling alone, Ashe got up from the bed and walked out from her room. She decided to knock on Balthier's door, but she didn't get any answer. She knocked and knocked again, but still there were no response. However, Ashe knew better than just to barge in whenever nobody is in a room. For all she knew, Balthier could be sleeping, and it wouldn't be right to disturb him.

Ashe then thought she would talk to him once morning came, so she turned and about to walk the other way when the door suddenly opened.

"Do you need of my presence, princess?" Balthier asked.

Ashe noticed that the only thing that he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still wet, indicating that he just finished showering. Ashe tried her best to make her eyes stray away from his muscular and tanned body. She looked at his chest and started to blush, but quickly she focused her eyes on his face.

"I just want to talk," she replied.

"No problem, let me just change into appropriate attire, and I'll be right with you, all right?" he told her as he went into the bathroom, taking his sleeping clothes with him.

Ashe closed the door behind her and walked in his room. She saw that he had washed his leather pants, tunic and the white shirt and hung them outside the balcony for them to dry. He had his trusty gun next to the drawer, and his jewelries were on top of it.

After she examined his things, Balthier got out from the bathroom, now dressed in his sleeping attire.

"Sorry to make you wait so long, Ashe," he told her.

Ashe looked at him and smiled. "Oh, it's no problem at all."

"I haven't been able to find any gifts for you, but today I found this really beautiful necklace in the Bazaar," Balthier said as he opened up his drawer and took out a magnificent and elegant necklace. It had a red garnet in the shape of a raindrop in the middle of the pendant, surrounded by beautiful sterling silver in various shapes. The necklace itself was made of a thin and beautiful silver chain, textured like the pendant in the part where they meet, having a garnet connecting them together. The details on this elaborate necklace were so perfect and precise that it must've been very expensive.

"I bought it just for you, my princess," he told her as he unhooked the link and wrapped it around Ashe's neck. He then handed her a mirror and smiled.

"Oh, Balthier, it's so beautiful!" Ashe exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" she told him as she hugged him tightly around his body. "But, didn't this cost you a lot of money?"

"It's my pleasure, Ashe," Balthier replied. "Don't worry about the money, though, it's on me."

Ashe softly touched the necklace as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and felt its cool sensation on her fingers. It looked so luxurious and gorgeous on her, and she couldn't even describe the feeling. She was mesmerized by its beauty.

Ashe then turned away from the mirror, and brushed her lips against his. Balthier then used his hand to caress her cheek, kissing her back as he did so. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and her fingers in his hair, while his hand was still on her cheek. They then kissed some more as they lied down on the four-poster bed, and Ashe felt that her love for Balthier grew stronger with each and every passing moments.

Afterwards, she found herself lying in his arms. The handsome sky pirate was certainly a romantic gentleman for buying Ashe such an elaborate piece of jewelry. She was embraced in his arms on the soft feather bed. They then spent the rest of the night sharing their aspirations, passions and dreams. Balthier had learned so much about Ashe, and he adored and loved every new thing he discovered about his woman. Ashe had significantly loosened up when she talked to him now, and Balthier had lost his attitude towards her. They were now acting like a couple who had been together for a very long time.

Their chatter could be heard late into the night, until it dwindled down into warming and peaceful silence. The lovers had already fallen asleep; their minds focusing only on each other inside their closed eyes.

As Ashe slept, she dreamed about the wonderful things that she had always dreamt of when she was a little girl. Many of which included her glamorous and extravagant wedding in Rabanastre. However, the groom that was in the dream wasn't Rasler anymore. Instead, Balthier was standing in his place.


End file.
